Magna Defender: An Enigma
by littlepatriot
Summary: NOTE: Story doesn't belong to me! All credit goes to Kaelzar. Follows the original Magna Defender from his beginnings to his hardships. The enigma that is the Magna Defender is revealed. After contacting the gods at , they've added Magna Defender as a character option! Spread the word please!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: End of a Journey

Gildan stumbled through the dimly lit corridor, the worn and tired warrior grinned sadly knowing his fate was sealed. Through his depressed mood a smiled appeared on his face. While it was the end of a journey for him, a new champion would rise and take up his mantle. It was time for the Tournament of Grue. A small chuckle escaped his chapped lips as he recalled his time during the tournament. The Tournament of Grue was created to pick out and train the competitors taking part. One by one, the competitors are eliminated, until only one remains. The champion of the tournament is chosen to become the most respected of all warrirors. Gildan frowned as new thoughts invaded his mind, thoughts of family. It wasn't a frown of fear or bitterness, but sadness, sadness that he'd never get to see his family or wife again and tell them goodbye.

In the darkened corridor Gildan reminisced about his life, and the trials he'd been put through. His time as the greatest of all warriors was at an end. Shrugging in passiveness he pushed himself away from the wall and started down the corridor, a smile creeping on his face.

This smile was not one of sadness, but one of excitement. With the passing of Gildan, the Tournament of Grue would commence once more. Its champion destined to become the greatest of all warriors.

The Magna Defender.


	2. Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

The Guildmaster Dagour, upon hearing the rough knock on his door, rose from his desk and headed for the door a low growl. The fireplace crackled and hissed as the wood burned, the room bathed in yellow light.

_Who dares to disturb me!? _He seethed in his mind, outraged that his task had been interrupted.

As Dagour grasped the handle of the stone door with impatient grip, he heard a stifled cough of pain. Swinging the door open he prepared to scold whoever it was that dared to disturb him at this hour. The opening door, he gazed upon the mortally injured Magna Defender.

Without hesitation or any words, Dagour threw a shoulder under Gildans arm and quickly, but carefully helped him into the fire-warmed room. After gently easing Magna Defender down onto his bed, Dagour quickly ran and fetched a basin, and filled it with hot water. He practically sprinted to his cabinets and retrieved many towels and some medicine to help ease Gildans pain.

While the Grandmaster hurried about his task, Gildan removed his helmet revealing his sweat covered face. Strong gray eyes, high but smooth cut cheekbones, a strong firm jawline and a nose that'd been broken many times over. Gildan ran a gloved hand through his short black-grey streaked cut hair and drew in a ragged but painful breath as he tried to sit up on an elbow. He recounted his battle with one of his many enemies, Trecheron. The new goon was arrogant, cocky, and lacked experience. The same couldn't be said for Trecheron's insect like leader, Scorpious. Scorpious had been a constant thorn in not only his side, but his planet's as well. Nevertheless he was destined to face off against the green Trecheron, not the monster that had terrorized his planet. The council of Guildmasters had reassured him many a time that eventually Scorpious would be dealt with. Looking back on his duel with Trecheron, Gildan still couldn't believe he allowed himself to be caught off guard so severly, a mistake that sealed his fate. His faithful zord, Torozord had shown up and launched an attack, cutting off Trecheron's killing blow before he could finish off the Magna Defender, which allowed Gildan's quick escape.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Gildan looked up as his old master returned with the items he sought, and let a small grin out as knew he was about to be scolded.

"So you reckless knit wit, I see you went and got yourself injured again", said Dagour, an irritated tone in his voice. He quickly knocked Gildans hand away from his injured side, the old warrior quietly hissing at the rough treatment.

"What exactly happened this time?" Dagour asked impatiently as he looked at the wound. Dagour tended to the wound the best he could, trying to get a clearer look at the damage.

Gildans smiled to himself as he described his battle with Trecheron and his stingwingers. He had the advantage for the majority of the duel. He remembered Trecheron on the ground about finish the goon off once and for all; suddenly a flash of light distracted him momentarily giving Trecheron the opportunity run him through. Gildan backed away quickly n dropped to one knee as he quickly placed a hand over his wounded side that was bleeding profusely. Leaning heavily upon his sword, Gildan looked in the direction to see where the light came from and noticed it was more of Trecheron's stingwingers that had teleported to the battlefield to aid the cursed white monster. Swearing to himself he quickly called to Torozord to aid him and initiated his escape as quickly as he could.

As he finished up the last details of the battle and his escape, Gildan accepted the drink infused with medical herbs that Dagour handed him. With a grimace, Gildan swallowed the vile tasting concoction and leaned back on the bed.

"Master, you need to meet with the elders and pick a new Magna Defender. My time is done, I won't survive this wound and before you ask, yes the Lights are safe". Said Gildan through gritted teeth as Dagour continually applied pressure to the wound.

"Very well, the Tournament of Grue will commence as soon as possible", Dagour replied, saddness apparent in his deep vocie. Dagour stood and moved towards the door. As he neared he looked towards the warrior silently lying on his bed, the warrior that would soon pass into the great unknown.

His heart heavy, Dagour stepped through the threshold and made way for the council chamers. In Dagour's quarters, Gildan's chest rose and fell, slower and shallower with each passing breath, until finally he peacefully passed.


	3. Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

_A few hours later_

As the chatter died down in the Council Hall, Daugor stood up to address the other Masters.

"Magna Defender, or Gildan if you prefer as is his birth name, has passed away in my chambers", Dagour said with a hint of sadness and anger in his voice, the masters around him seemingly shocked into silence. Dagour cleared his throat; he now had everyone's complete attention

. "We must commence the Tournament of Gruē, a new champion to bear the mantle of, Magna Defender". Dagour said, his deep voice resonating in the room.

"We should alert the nobles of the upcoming tournament so they or their sons may enter immediately.", Councilman Euro stated with a sense of pride.

Dagour sneered in disgust at the comment. How Euro was able to get on the council anyway was a mystery to him. He'd always regarded Euro as an enemy, one who would spoil the tournament if it meant more wealth to himself.

"No! Nobles will not be the only ones allowed to enter this tournament. You know the rules of the Academy, Councilman" replied Councilman Gaxx with a hint of venom in his voice towards his rival.

"Why should the peasantry be allowed to participate in these games of Valor and Honor?", returned Euro in an annoyed voice, he couldn't comprehend how mere peasants could even think of becoming the tournament's champion.

"The peasantry must be allowed equal access to the tournament. Even great warriors can be found among the general public, not just the Nobles", Councilman Kaligun replied with anger apparent in her voice. As one of the few female masters on the council, she was routinely outspoken and belittled. However, Kaligun made up her shortcomings with her ferocity and relentlessness that even made Councilman Euro think twice before arguing with her.

"Enough! Ladies and gentlemen of the Council, please, enough!" Palor, the assistant standing in for Councilman Keelor broke in to end the haughty conversation.

"My Lady couldn't be here today because her children fell ill", said Palor. "I do however know she fully supports the Tournament of Gruē bieng open to all and that is her vote should there be one". Even though he was an assistant, Palor made sure that his voice was heard.

As everyone in the chamber was lost in thought, it was Councilman Yaderl that broke the silence.

"It has been decided. Please have your house assistants and the public messengers begin putting up posters around the planet",

Dagour replied in clear support of Yaderls outspoken opinion. "The Tournament of Gruē wil take place two weeks from now, giving just enough time for the nobility to choose their competitors, and for training to begin. ".

"There will not be a vote on the tournament." She glared into the eyes of Councilman Euro." All will be allowed to participate." Yadrel said coolly to the whole chamber, as if daring anyone to challenge her. Along with Councilwoman Kaligun, Councilwoman Yaderl was very well known for being persistent, and very effective at achieving her goals.

This time it was Grandmaster Daugor who broke the silence in response to Councilman Yaderl.

"You have two weeks." He said, flashing a smile to Yaderl, spinning on his heel he marched out of the council chambers, he had a burial to complete.


	4. Secret Love

Chapter 3: Secret Love

The next morning:

It was a cool but dry summer morning and a young man with strong gray eyes, finely defined cheeks, and a firm jaw line watched the sunrise. The action itself brining back memories of him doing it with his mother, when she was alive. He used to love being held in her arms while they watched together as the sun crept over the mountains and its rays lighting up the valley below. He closed his eyes and listened to the environment around him, a small smile forming on his strong face. The young man's smile widened as the cool morning breeze brushed lightly at his bare chest. He was the definition of an excellent physique, even among his people. His finely chiseled abs and a well sculpted chest glistened in the morning light.

Finding a boulder, the young man laid back with his face turned towards the clearing sky. Below him a lake shined brilliantly, the rays of the sun reflecting off the dark waters. A small tributary branched away from the large lake, it passed right through his village. A small frown appeared on his face at the thought of returning to the village. He didn't want to go back; he wanted to stay here forever. However, he knew he had to the village eventually.

The young man hated his village because of what he was. He was an orphan. The thought of the villagers made rage burn in his heart. The adults always looked at him strangely or quieted their conversations as he passed them. The teenagers in his village constantly ridiculed him for something he had no control over. At present he was roughly around the age of 19, the time when most young men and women his age decided whether to attend the academy, or pursue other career interests.

The thoughts caused painful memories to surface in his mind. He remembered his mother, Valeena, the love he held for her caused near agony in his heat. His father however was a different story. He'd been told, rather sneered at, that his father was a great and noble warrior. One who would have no time for an insect like himself. He'd only ever known his father's name, Gildan.

The sound of laughter and splashing broke the young man's memories. Turning his head he saw a group of teenagers, both male and female, enjoying the morning at the lake. Looking further, he found the individual he was looking for. He'd always had a soft spot for her, she, unlike her friends, defended him when they ridiculed and yelled at him. She also never referred to him as "Orphan." She had dark emerald green eyes, a slightly oval face, small delicate cheekbones and a warm, but loving smile. She was the epitome of beauty and he kicked himself for thinking he'd ever have a shot with her, that a noble's daughter would even be interested in someone like him. In truth, she very much was interested in him, but scared he resented her for always coming to his defense.

"HEY! Talina, heads up!", yelled one of the boys as a old red leather wrapped ball hurtled towards her.

It was too late.

"Ahhh!", Talina screamed and immediately brought her hands up to cover her bleeding nose and busted lip.

After seeing what happened, the young man immediately dove into the lake from his rock and quickly swam over to her.

As he reached the group, the boys were both apologetic and amused at what had occured. Before anyone could say or react to the young man, he struck the boy who hit Talina in the face with the ball and scooped her up.

Zoyr held his bleeding nose turning to the figure that'd struck him he screamed in rage."WHAT THE HELL MAN? IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

The other boys were about to attack the young man from behind when he turned around and gave them a venomous glare.

They backed off and he proceeded to take Talina home, preparing himself for the verbal onslaught of accusations he was about to receive from her father, Lord Dryxo.


	5. Parents

Chapter 4: Parents

"WHAT IN THE HELLS DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" roared Lord Dryxo ,fury and hate burning passionately in his eyes.

Here was the man who hated him the most and treated him the worst at every possible opportunity. All he knew was there was bad blood between Lord Dryxo and his father, Gildan about what, he didn't know. All he knew is they grew up together and were the closest of friends, until something happened between them one day. He was sure his father had clearly come out on top of whatever it was that ignited their bitter rivalry towards one another. After all, what other reason could there be that Lord Dryxo would hate him so wholeheartedly?

"Answer me boy, before I decide to just lock you up instead", Lord Dryxo growled venomously in low voice. "And don't lie to me!"

"First of all my Lord, I did nothing to Talina. I merely witnessed what happened and made the person who did it pay a price I thought fair", the young man replied coolly, never taking his eyes away from Lord Dryxo. Talina has his eyes and face, the young man thought to himself.

"One of her idiot friends decided to throw a ball at her before getting her attention and he didn't throw it gently as you can see" The young man said in his defense.

"Why should I believe you, or anything that you say young man? You're nothing more than peasant scum and a blacksmith." Lord Dryxo spat his statement at the boy.

"I may be that sir, however I am NOT a liar. Now if you don't mind sir, can you please show me where to put her down?" The young man said, Talina still in his arms.

Lord Dryxo s loathsomely stepped aside to allow the young man into his mansion since he was carrying his daughter.

The young man entered the main hall of Talina Manor, the namesake of Lord Dryxo's daughter. It was named for his twin sister who died when they were children and lovingly named his daughter as such.

The young man noticed how cool it was in the stone hall and took in the view. Great golden cast chandeliers towered over him. They lined the halls with glowing candles. The candles were mainly used by the family in the great hall to honor the many great portraits and tapestries that lined its walls. At the end of the hall was a large and beautifully hand crafted stained window, with slots cut into wall on the other side of it to allow cool air to seep in. The hall wasn't ancient by planetary standards, however, the cuts allowed moss to form in the slits.

"Lovely hall sir, is this your Ancestral Hall?" the young man asked, genuinely curious about his surroundings.

"Yes it is, now quit stalling and bring my daughter", hissed Lord Dryxo.

Lord Dryxo led the young man into the next room where the young man assumed was the entertainment hall when hosting guests.

"Set her down here", Lord Dryxo said dryly and glared at the young man."Quickly".

The young man did as he was told and and gently laid Talina on a velvet like sofa. Gently sliding a pillow under her head, he moved a lock of hair out of her face and stood up quielty.

"Now what sir?" the young man asked as he turned to face Lord Dryxo.

"Follow me, the least I owe you is a drink", Lord Dryxo replied haughtily.

As they entered the den, Lord Dryxo signaled to the young man to have a seat. The young man took his offer and settled down into a small armchair that was resting comfortably in front of the fire.

Moving several glasses around, Lord Dryxo found what he was looking for. Holding an intricately designed crystal bottle, Lord Dryxo lightly tapped on it to spill out some of its contents into a empty glass. Grabbing a silver pitcher, Lord Dryxo poured water into the glass and added two ice cubes, pulling out another glass he filled it with a rich type of brandy. Picking up the glasses he headed over to where the young man was sitting.

"Here", Lord Dryxo said and handed the glass of water to the young man. He knew what he was about to do him wasn't right, but wanted the truth and because he wasn't the right age, he didn't offer him any hard liquor.

"Thank you sir", the young man said thankfully and took a long sip from his glass to quiet the hunger sounds in his belly.

"Now tell me again what happened please", Lord Dryxo asked quietly and sipped on his drink.

The young man was annoyed slightly but understood. He respectfully told Lord Dryxo all the details. He thought to himself it was odd that he was so willing to answer the Lord's questions, but didn't question it further when a woman entered the room.

She was amazingly beautiful and the young man understood where Talina got her beauty from, minus the color of her eyes. She was clearly Talina's mother.

"Excuse me Husband, but there's a messenger from the Council here for you", Lady Dryxo said lightly with a faint smile upon her rosin lips. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were entertaining a guest". She said as she noticed the young man sitting in one of the chairs.

"This young man saved Talina's life earlier and also made the young man who harmed her pay rather nicely for his actions", Lord Dryxo said to his wife, a gleeful smile on his lips.

"Oh my! Well I'm so happy you were there young man!", Lady Dryxo said very lively and thankful. "Please join us for dinner later tonight young man, I won't take no for an answer from either of you!"

Lord Dryxo looked at his wife with obvious shock, but knew better than to argue with his wife, what she says, goes.


	6. Confrontations

Chapter 5: Confrontations

The young man quietly let himself out and walked through the family's garden, admiring the scenery before he reached the front gate. Grabbing the wrought iron handle, he pulled open the door and stepped outside, only to be welcomed by another cool breeze. He noticed that the sun was directly above his head and swore to himself realizing he was late for work. He took off at a run towards the smith shop in the village.

Figuring he could still save some time, the young man quickly turned down an alley he normally used for quick shortcuts. However, today was not that day.. Skidding to a halt, the young man looked on as a figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him, the malice clear in his eyes.

"Ready for the real fight then Zoyr?", the young man taunted the teenage boy whose nose he'd broken earlier that morning.

"Oh you're going to pay for what you did this morning, Orphan", replied Zoyr, an amused look on his face as if victory were moments away.

"Pfft. Oh please! You couldn't so much as find the hilt of your sword on your own", the young man remarked curtly with a bit of amusement in his voice. "Honestly, what makes you think you can beat me in a fist fight?"

Zoyr grinned evilly and pointed behind himself, immediately 3 other boys came out of the shadows and stood behind the malevolent teenager.

"Hahaha! Oh this will be fun indeed!" the young man laughed, lunging for the first boy that got too close to him.

Dropping the first goon with a strong jab to the ribs, the young man quickly turned to his left and blocked an incoming attack, breaking the new opponent's knee by bashing it in with his boot. As the second boy fell, the third quietly snuck up and managed to get his arms around the young man and locked his fingers in place.

"Now it's our turn, Orphan", Zoyr said smugly.

"Oh is that so? Is that because I fixed your already crooked nose, or because I broke Vaxus' knee?".

"His knee I'm not concerned about and don't you dare talk about my good looks now that thanks to you, I may need surgery to fix", Zoyr spat angrily.

Thanks to the young man being able to stall Zoyr, he could now get out of Oxxos' grip. Quickly turning his hand around, the young man grabbed where Oxxos' left kidney would be in a claw like grip and twisted roughly and planted a boot in Zoyr's chest knocking him back.

Oxxos yelled at the rough treatment and eagerly let the young man go, who then turn around and dropped a heavy elbow into face knocking out cold.

Seeing the first boy get up, the young man turned to him and signaled to him, "Bring it on". Seeing that two of his friends already were beaten, he turned and ran away.

"Hahaha, that's some friend you got there, Zoyr", the young man laughed heartily.

Turning back to Zoyr, the young man quickly ducked just barely in time as a pipe went whistling over head and smacking into a wall. As the jarring from the pole hitting the wall ceased, Zoyr quickly dropped it and then swung at the young man with a wild haymaker, which was a monumental mistake as he was about to find out.

Quickly catching Zoyr's right arm in the crevice where it bends, the young man quickly went to work on his ribs with his right fist cracking and breaking a few ribs. Before he finally let Zoyr go, he dropped his forehead into Zoyr's face this time and broke his nose worse, revealing a little bit of cartilage.

"Ahhhhh! No no no not again!", Zoyr cried rolling around on the ground while holding his bloody nose.

"We're done here, Zoyr. Quit while you're ahead", the young man said apologetically. In truth he didn't like hurting anyone, but he wasn't about to allow someone to hurt him or the people he cares for. Taking off at a run again he made it his destination.

"There you are, you troublesome apprentice of mine!", Master Tyros sourly spat as the young man ran up, clearly out of breath and sweat running down his face. The blacksmith raised a bushy black eyebrow at the sight and thought better of asking, as he was sure he knew what the answer was already. It was either Talina or trouble with the local boys.

"Get your butt in the forge! We have a big order to fill today." Tyros grunted towards the sweaty boy.

Surprised and clearly trying to catch his breath a little, the young man quickly down a mug of water his master handed him.

"Sorry Master Tyros! It won't happen again I promise", the young man swore diligently and headed for the forge, but stopped mid step.

"Uhh Master. Who's the order for today if it's as large as you're saying if you need my help?" The young man asked in a boyish tone.

Grunting in clear impatience and annoyance, the old smith turned to face the young man.

"It's an order by the Council of Gruē at the Academy. They want 1000 weapons, crafted and delivered for the Tournament of Gruē".

"The Tournament of- Are you sure Master?", the young man asked excitedly, shock with a tinge of sadness coloring his voice, he knew what Tournament was chiefly for.


	7. The Blacksmith

***Author's Note to the Fans - **_**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry for the delay on the Magna Defender story. As I commented in the review section of this, littlepatriot and I both have been very busy with some real life issues and we're very excited to release some new chapters for you all to enjoy at your leisure! - Kaelzor***_

Master Tyros the Master Blacksmith

"Yes I'm sure my Apprentice and yes it is a sad day indeed", Master Tyros responded with great sadness with pain evident in his voice.

"It's still early however; we don't need to work on the order until later as I need to go to the market for a few materiels we're out of".

Letting out a small sigh of relief the orphan began walking over to a barrel of water, dunking his head into the cool liquid, once satisfied he pulled away, a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

"Well is there any way we can do this tomorrow Master?", the young man dared to ask.

"What's so important that you're willing to put off work for the day?", Master Tyros asked bewildered at his apprentice's question.

"I was invited to dinner by Lord and Lady Dryxo", the young man replied in almost a whisper, then bucked up when he noticed his master looking at him strangely. "I was invited to dinner by Lady Dryxo and I imagine it's not a dinner I'd want to put off, especially this early in my career as a future blacksmith".

Thinking about what his apprentice had just told him, Master Tyros grinned inwardly.

"_It's about time Lord Dryxo fixes the bridges he burned", Master Tyros quietly thought to himself._

"No son, you're right. This isn't a dinner you can afford to put off for a number of reasons", the old blacksmith said sternly.

"I'll take care of everything here at the forge, but first we need to get you a proper outfit for your dinner tonight", Master Tyros smiled proudly at his apprentice.

"R-really sir? But I have no money to buy one and I couldn't ask you to buy one for me", the young man proudly replied to his master.

"Tsk tsk. Whoever said you had to ask me? I'm offering because this a much bigger deal than you think and I'm sure you'll find out during the dinner why I say so", Master Tyros said annoyed by the young man's self pride.

"Very well Master Tyros. Please let me wash up quickly and then we'll go", the young man shot past his master as he quickly ran to grab a wash rag n some soap.

An hour later...

"Dammit boy! Are you ready yet?" Master Tyros yelled in a venomous and annoyed tone. "You can have a full bath when we get back from the market. Now let's go!"

Sitting in a long back chaired with crimson cushioning, sipping an aged rich whiskey, Lord Dryxo sat silently lost in thought.

"_Your boy looks so much like you old friend' Lord Dryxo prayed silently to Gildan._

Standing and raising his glass into the air, staring at the ceiling of his study Lord Dryxo quietly spoke."I promise you old friend, I will make up for my idiocy back during our days in the tournament. I will keep the promise I made you on your deathbed".

**Sorry about the delay folks! I've had a busy first semester at university, but now that I'm on break, Kaelzor and I can start pumping out some chapters! I will be making a Magna Defender/PRLG story as well; it's to be set later than this excellent story, during the era of the actual PRLG T.V series, with a major twist. Stay tuned and be on the lookout! - LittleP**


	8. Young Lovers

***Author's Note to the Fans - **_**In this chapter, I will be revealing my chosen name for our dearly beloved Magna Defender. I apologize if the name isn't agreeable with the fan base, but this is however merely just a fan fiction and I hope you all are enjoying this as much as littlepatriot and I are. - Kaelzor***_

Declaration of Young Love

Sweating nervously, the young man raised a slightly shaking hand to use the ornate door knocker of Dryxo Mansion's main door.

Taking a step back, the young man waited patiently and observed the garden while he waited to be answered. It was still mid-day and the sun was just starting to set in the distance, giving off a beautiful golden red tint to the sky. Looking at the garden, the young noticed the different flora that lined the gardens walls and walking path, among them, roses, lilies, daffodils, lilacs and many more. Sadly he didn't have time to admire the view any longer as the front door was answered.

The young desperately tried to keep his composure, refusing to allow his jaw to fall drop as he looked at the amazingly beautifully young girl he was head over heels in love with. Talina was wearing an emerald green dress, the shade of which matched her radiant eyes. She wore a slight pink blush upon her cheeks and a dull crimson red shade of lipstick which gave full attention to her facial features while not drawing unwanted attention to her plush shiny lips. The perfume she wore sent the young man's heart racing and leaping into his throat, swallowing roughly to calm down. He could smell the light fragrance of crushed rose petals and lavender. She also wore delicately applied eyeliner that drew his full and undivided attention. Oh how he could live just looking at her gorgeous eyes, he knew he was hers.

"_Heehee! He's sooo adorable trying to hide the fact I'm not making him swoon!", Talina thought slyly to herself and silently thanked her mother for helping her. "Mother was right. This was a good way to get a reaction out of him. Oh please you stubborn fool, just admit you love me!"._

"H-hello Miss Talina", the young boy nervously blurted out, silently berating himself for sounding like a total fool.

"Please, just call me Talina. No Miss. I'm not a school teacher", Talina teased and stuck her tongue out at him with a playful wink.

Smiling and feeling somewhat relieved, the young man took Talina's hand in his own, bent down and kissed it as he was taught by his Master.

"Very well, Talina. It's a pleasure to finally meet and speak to you properly", the young man replied bravely, hiding a slightly shocked smile as he noticed her blushing.

"Is that so? Why haven't you spoken to me before then?" Talina asked, curious and slightly excited at hearing his response.

"W-well, you see. It's t-that I, W-what I mean to say is", the young man statured, trying to form a response to Talina's question.

"It's alright, you don't have to be nervous around me, Kazok", Talina smiled lovingly at the goofball in front of her.

Shocked, the young man looked at her, surprise etched all over his features upon hearing his love utter his name.

"Y-you know my name?", Kazok asked, surprised the girl he loves actually knows his name. Happy she didn't refer to him as, "Orphan" like so many people do in their village.

Giggling at his surprise and daring to move a few steps closer towards Kazok. "Of course I do silly! Just because all the fools who call you that horrible word, doesn't mean no one knows your real name", Talina replied back with a foxish grin on her face.

"Heehee! It's ok, Kazok. I find your shy attitude and nervousness around me to be very cute and more attractive than those snobbish oafs who drool over me all day", Talina playfully teased,trying to get him to open up.

"Y-you do? Well, I-I'm only nervous because well. Because I've been in love with you since the day I met you!".Kazok quickly blurted out in an almost non understandable sentence, His cheeks turning a bright scarlet in his bronzed cheeks.

_"Well, well young man. You are just like Gildan after all", Lord Drxyo thought to himself, amused at the memory of his old friend tripping over the same words Gildan said to his own wife, Kazok's mother._

_"I supposed it's time to tell the child the truth and let young Kazok know a little more", Lord Dryxo thought to himself._

No longer able to contain herself or her joy, Talina lunged at Kazok catching the young man off guard, whilst wrapping her strong arms around his neck and locking his lips with her own.

Momentarily caught off guard by the abrupt reaction of Talina and the kiss, Kazok wrapped his strong arms around Talina's waist and lightly pressed her closer to him, savoring the sensation of her lips a little longer.

After a few more seconds of the two young lover's embracing one another, they finally let go and took a step back to stare lovingly into one another's eyes.

"I love you Talina Dryxo, with all my heart and soul", Kazok openly declared to Talina with love and admiration shining in his eyes.

"And I love you Kazok de Valen", Talina declared, love and admiration in shining in her eyes, and deep in her voice.

Still slightly shocked at hearing his full name spoken from the love of his life, it was quickly replaced with horror and guilt as he saw a dark clothed figured standing in the front doorway, behind Talina.

Standing in the doorway of the manor, stood Lord Dryxo, holding a whiskey glass and smoking from a wooden pipe while staring at the two young lovers.


	9. The Truth and a Little More

The Truth and Little More

_"Well now Talina, you definitely get from your mother", Lord Dryxo once again thought to himself, amused at the sight he just witnessed._

"F-Father, I -," Talina stuttered in shock at the sight of her father.

"Sir I didn't –," Kazok failed to form a sentence to explain away his behavior.

"SILENCE! Both of you!", Lord Drxyo replied, feigning anger at what had just occurred.

"Young man, you will wait for me in my study while I deal with my daughter", Lord Dryxo said in a venomous tone, once more feigning anger, slightly amused because Kazok and Talina had no idea what was in store for them.

"Sir please, I never meant to cause you offense", Kazok tried to reason with the angry Lord.

"I will not tell you again young man and if I must, you will leave here immediately", Lord Dryxo replied haughtily and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the young man, stepping aside so the young man could pass.

"Y-yes Sir", Kazok winced at the venom in Lord Dryxo's voice, not daring to look at Talina lest he cause her to get into more trouble. He headed silently with his head held high towards Lord Dryxo's Study.

"As for you young lady, I will deal with you later!" Lord Dryxo said in an angry and haughty tone to Talina. "You WILL go to the kitchen and help your mother set the table and help her with anything else she asks while I deal with that young man."

"Please Father, I beg you. Don't hurt him! I'm the one who kissed him first and it should be me who's punished!" Talina practically begged her father, hurt and sadness in her voice.

Keeping his composure and not allowing the surprise he had in store for these two to be ruined, Lord Dryxo once more replied to his daughter in angry tone,"Talina, what did I say? Go now, or else I will ban the young man from ever stepping foot in this village once more!

"Y-yes Father!" Talina angrily spat at her father, storming past him towards the kitchens.

Regret and sadness gripping his heart for treating his daughter this way, Lord Dryxo took a drink from his glass and headed for the study.

Upon entering the study, Lord Dryxo found an anxious Kazok pacing back n fourth in front of the fireplace.

Kazok stopped pacing back and forth as he saw Lord Dryxo entered the study," Sir please, I'm so sorry for any offense I may have cause you and lady Dryxo. I know I should've come to you first to ask to court your daughter," Kazok quickly blurted out in an apologetic manner.

"Haha! Boy, be quiet and sit down!" Lord Dryxo laughed at the young man, greatly amused at how this was all turning out.

Embarrassed and confused as to why Lord Dryxo found his apology so funny, he still quickly did as he was told and sat down in the chair as ordered.

"Sir, a-am I in trouble for kissing Talina?" Kazok cautiously but curiously asked Talina's father.

Walking over to the boy and sitting down in the chair next to him, Lord Dryxo took a drag off his pipe before replying to the young man's question.

"No Kazok, you're not in trouble for kissing Talina. Quite the contrary", Lord Dryxo replied and noted the surprise on the young man's face with some small amusement.

"Now I want you to listen to everything very carefully because I don't like repeating myself, do you understand?", Lord Dryxo asked dryly.

"Yes sir", Kazok replied, nodding his understanding.

"Both you and Talina are actually betrothed, part of an arranged marriage between two old child hood friends. One being who was a complete idiot and made a big mistake during the last Tournament of Grue", Lord Dryxo told the shocked young man and let out a small laugh at Kazok's stunned face.

"Your father, Gildan and I were old friends and each other's only rivals. We always tried to best each other when it came to our martial prowess in weapons and hand to hand combat. Sadly we were always evenly skilled until the day came for the Tournament of Grue. That's when I learned your father was actually going easy on me the entire time during our training, I'm the idiot who made the big mistake just so you know", Lord Dryxo said aloud and taking a pull from his whiskey glass to wet his throat.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking sir? My mother only told me he was a soldier who joined the Grue Army to fight Scorpius' armies far away from here. I don't really know much about him other than his name." Kazok was now listening intently to every word the Lord was saying to him.

"Yes your father was indeed a soldier who helped fight against Scorpius, but he wasn't just any soldier son. He was actually the champion of our people, The Magna Defender himself." Lord Dryxo said with great pride and sadness in his voice and let news about Kazok's father sink in.

Shock, pride, anguish, and love filled Kazok's heart as when he heard who his father really was. Not only the son of Gildan de Valen a Soldier of Grue, but the son of his people's greatest warrior, The Magna Defender.

Choking back tears but fighting to keep his composure, Kazok quietly asked", Sir, the Tournament of Grue is being held soon. D-Does that mean my father is dead now?"

Turning his head away from the young man and taking in a deep breath he returned to look the young man in his eyes."Yes son, I'm afraid so and if I may say, he'd be greatly proud of you today. I see everything that made Gildan our greatest warrior inside you and that's not all", Lord Dryxo quietly told Kazok.

"What do you mean sir?" Kazok asked Lord Dryxo quietly through a pain filled voice.


	10. Letter and a Few Trinkets

The Letter and a Few Trinkets

_After hearing the news from his old master, Lord Dryxo quickly rushed to his old master's chamber where Gildan was lying on his deathbed._

_Bursting through the door, he saw his old friend lying on the bed, breathing slowly, in obvious pain._

_Walking towards the table in the center of the room, Lord Dryxo grabbed a stool taking it over to the bed to sit, holding on to his dying friends hand._

_"Hello old friend. I see you got yourself into one hell of a predicament again", Lord Dryxo jested through a tear-streaked face, his voice ridden with sadness. _

_"Oh you know me Vraxx. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't injured in one way or another", Gildan jested back, taking in a pained breath._

_"Dammit brother, why didn't you come home sooner and pass the mantle off to someone else? Your son needs you, you damn fool!" Lord Dryxo accused angrily._

_"M-my son? He lives?", Gildan said through shocked but pained breathing._

_"Yes old friend. I found out he's been living in my village this entire time and I feel nothing but absolute failure for not finding him sooner. I thought both him and his mother perished in the attack on your estate by that bastard Trecheron." Vraxx confessed to his old friend in an angry and self accusing tone._

_"It's not your fault old friend, but promise me one thing!" Gildan tightened his grip on his friend's hand who responded in kind and leaned closer to Gildan._

* * *

"I was at your father's side when he was on his deathbed and stayed until he passed", Lord Dryxo told the young man. "Before my old friend, your father passed on, he asked me to give you something".

Kazok watched Lord Dryxo as he pulled out a small satchel from a desk drawer and grabbed it slowly as Lord Dryxo offered it to him and looked at the Lord questionably.

"Open it son. He left you a few things." Lord Dryxo said in a quiet tone.

Opening the lid of the satchel, Kazok noted a beautifully crafted dagger, two rings, a locket and what appeared to be a letter. Taking the letter out first, Kazok proceeded to open it and read its contents slowly.

* * *

"_My Beloved Kazok,_

_If you're reading this, then that means my old friend Lord Vraxx Dryxo, kept his promise and truly meant he was sorry for his behavior during our time in the tournament when we were kids. In truth, I forgave him a long time ago and was very happy to see my old friend and brother in arms once more before passing on to the next world to be with your mother. I'm so sorry son that I didn't find you sooner, for I had thought you had died with your mother the night our home was attacked by my old enemy Trecheron._

_Please forgive me son, for you and your mother are the reason I still fought even after the attack on our home. I fought to ensure no one else would ever live with the pain I lived with when I thought I lost you both. Vraxx tells me you've grown into a fine young man, a bit hard headed and one hell of a scrapper like your old man! I'm proud of you for stepping up and protecting Talina like you did son. After all, she is your betrothed. Vraxx and I even though we had our little fight during the tournament still agreed to keep the arranged marriage deal, because it would mean uniting two of the most influential and powerful families on Grue. Remember to treat her with respect, love, loyalty and always be there for her son. She's one gorgeous girl just like your mother was when she was her age._

_Whatever path you choose to follow in life son, remember your mother and I will always be proud of you and stand by you no matter what!_

_I don't have much time left, but I have just enough time and strength to finish this letter to you my boy._

_The dagger that I left for you was the very first weapon I ever crafted under Master Tyros's guidance. I know the ancient bastard can be a pain to work for at times, but if you choose to be a master blacksmith like him one day, you'll have no finer a teacher than Master Tyros._

_The rings I'm leaving to you are mine and your mother's wedding rings. From what Vraxx told me, they're a perfect fit for you and Talina!_

_As for the locket Son, it has a picture of you your mother and I when you were born._

_I love you my boy. Again I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when I should have!_

_Be strong, after all you're my son and your mother's son. You have a unique strength!_

_Your loving father,_

_Gildan de Valen - The Magna Defender_

* * *

Crying and shaking uncontrollably, Kazok, curled up into a ball in his chair and hid his face in his knees after reading the letter his father left him.

Lord Dryxo saw this and also broke down into tears and walked over to Kazok and wrapped his arms around him, crying with him for the next few minutes.

Lord Dryxo was the first to recover from his saddened state and sat back down in his chair to pour both Kazok and himself a fresh glass of whiskey. Handing Kazok the glass after he calmed down enough to sit up straight,' A toast, to your father, Gildan, the greatest man I had the honor of knowing".

Both men took a long pull from the glass of whiskey till there was not a drop left in either glass.

Kazok handed Lord Dryxo the glass and thanked him quietly for the drink.

"I have one more thing for you son, that is if you'll hear me out", Lord Dryxo said eagerly to the young man and watching him intently.

"What is it sir?" Kazok asked,curious to what the Lord had to say.

"I want to sponsor you in the Tournament, I want to help you regain your family estate and lands", Lord Dryxo proudly proclaimed to the shocked young man.

"Y-you mean it Sir? B-but why?" Kazok asked in bewildered tone.

"Because it's what I promised your father I would do, besides deliver his last gifts to you", Lord Dryxo replied happily.

"As for Talina, young man, you kids have my blessing. Now before you answer, let's go to the dining hall and see if dinner is done shall we? After all nothing worse than an angry woman when her dinner is getting cold", Lord Dryxo chuckled quietly to himself.


	11. Dinner Conversation

Dinner Conversation

Entering the dining room, Kazok quickly found Talina setting the table with utensils and quickly ran over to her.

Talina turned as she heard heavy footsteps approaching her, turning to see an excited Kazok running towards her.

"Kazok, what's wro-

Before she could finish her sentence, Kazok quickly cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently and lovingly.

Nearly melting into Kazok's arms, Talina pulled herself away, scared her father might see them again

"Kazok, I dont understand, what's going on", Talina asked in a worried, excited but curious tone.

"Your father is what happened my love! He gave us his blessing to see each other!", Kazok replied quickly before stealing another kiss from Talina's shocked face.

Pulling away again she saw her father and mother watching them, scared but confidently she walked over to them with Kazok next to her.

"Father is it true? Did you really tell Kazok we can be together?" Talina asked an excited but cautious tone.

"Yes dear I did and I apologize to you both earlier for my behavior, but I figured this was a surprise you both needed and I'm certain Kazok has much to tell you later after dinner as well", Lord Dryxo said lovingly to his daughter.

Before he could say another word, Talina rushed her father and nearly crushed the air out of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you so much daddy! I love you so much; you have no idea how happy this makes me!" Talina said very excited barely able to kept control over her excited state.

"Now now Talina, calm down, no need to get too excited, or you won't be able to eat this delicious dinner you helped me cook for the young man", Lady Dryxo said happily to her daughter, a loving smile on her face.

On the table, giving off a rich aroma was roasted duck and quail, buttered biscuits, corn, peas, mashed potatoes and 3 different gravies. 2 pitchers of red wine and 1 pitcher of water also sat in the middle of the table. Near the bottom of the table below the main course meal was the dessert for later. Chocolate cakes, cookies, and different flavored candies sat in bowls that were freshly made and giving off rich orama's of their own.

"Come on Kazok! Let's eat before the food gets cold!", Talina said excitedly, practically dragging Kazok to the seat next to hers.

"Haha! See son, I told you, didn't I?" Lord Dryxo said greatly amused at his daughter's behavior.

"Hehe. Yes sir, you did!" Kazok replied back just as amused as Lord Dryxo was.

"What'd he tell you Kazok?" Talina asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, it's a guy thing", Kazok playfully teased Talina.

"Hmph! Fine then mr! Dont tell me!" Talina said playfully feigning being hurt.

"That is definitely your daughter my love", Lord Dryxo teased his wife before seating himself at the head of the table.

"Oh don't you start with me, Husband!", Lady Dryxo teased back with a crooked smile on her face.

Everyone laughing and enjoying each other's companionship, beginning to dig into the mouth watering food.

An Hour Later

"So young Kazok, where do you stay at?" Lady Dryxo asked the young man curiously as she sipped on a glass of wine.

"Mm. Well I sleep in my Master Tyros' spare room, that belonged to his son, before he joined the war effort to fight Scorpious", Kazok replied with a little bit of sadness sprinkling his voice.

"Master Tyros found me when I was very young and took me in. He told me to use his last name in case, my family's enemies ever found out I was still alive. Sadly I didn't know very much about it until earlier tonight".

Talina gave Kazok a shocked looked and then held his hand in a quiet comforting manner as she continued to listen.

"I see... So that's where you've been.", Lord Dryxo replied quietly to himself more than to Kazok, still feeling the sting of regret for failing his best friend, Gildan.

"Yes sir, but please don't be angry with him. Clearly he knew who I was and only wanted to protect me, which makes me admire and respect him all the more." Kazok replied proudly in honor of his master.

"No I'm not angry with him at all, Kazok. I'm very happy the second man in your father's life he trusted was able to find you and protect when I myself, failed in that duty as your Godfather." Lord Dryxo stated with sadness and bitterness in his voice.

"If you wish it Kazok, you're more than welcome to move into our home. You'll be closer to Talina and I can teach you both a few things for the tournament you need to know." Lord Dryxo stated with hopeful finality.

Slightly speechless from the shock at this offer and hearing that Talina as well was entering the tournament, Kazok quickly regained his composure.

"Sir I didn't know Talina was planning on entering the tournament as well", Kazok replied still surprised at the news.

"Well of course she is young man; she is quite a formidable warrior herself. Our people learn how to take care of themselves because we're not cowards who hide when the enemy is upon us", Lord Dryxo replied with pride.

"We're warriors and thanks to the training that the great warrior, Zordon, gave us back many centuries ago. We protect our lives and the lives of our friends and families no matter the cost to ourselves".

"In fact it was Zordon, himself who gave our people the glorious task of guarding the Lights of Orion and gifted us the powers of the Magna Defender and Torozord."

Talina and Kazok both listened in awe as Lord Dryxo told them about their people, Zordon, and their charge in life.

A few more hours pass by and night finally falls

Everyone was gathered at the front door to see Kazok off.

"Well everyone, I need to get back home and talk a few things over with Master Tyros. Especially about your offer to move in here, Sir", Kazok stated happily to his new family he would eventually become a part of.

"I do owe him that much before just immediately taking up your offer. After all he did take care of me and raised me as his own."

Walking up to the young man, Lord Dryxo placed a heavy gloved hand on his left shoulder as he looked him in the eyes.

"Yes son, you do owe him that much and I understand", Lord Dryxo replied proudly. "Regardless if you decide to move in or not, after you complete the weapons order with Master Tyros. Your training for the tournament begins".

"Yes sir and thank you again for everything. It's finally nice to know my father really did love me and didn't abandon me", Kazok said, truly thankful for everything Lord Dryxo had done for him that night.

Kazok turned to leave and didn't even reach the bottom of the stairs before he heard Talina's voice.

"Hold on Mr! I'm going with you!" Talina squeaked excitedly as she hurried next to him and wrapping her cloak around her.

Lord and Dryxo smiled as they held each other and watched the two young lover's walk off into the night together.

"Oh and Talina my dear, you can stay with Kazok tonight if you wish! Your father and I could some use alone time ourselves!", Talina's mother called out to her and slightly embarrassing Talina as Kazok chuckled softly at what he heard.


	12. Moonlight Stroll

**Kaelzar's Note - **_**Hello everyone! I hope you're doing good, a lot of the twist and turn's that littelpatriot and I have been coming up with. Got to tell ya the truth, this isn't easy, but it's so much fun! This may be our longest chapter for awhile**_

Chapter 10

A Moonlit Stroll and a Surpise Meeting.

"So, tonight was very interesting if I might say". Kazok beamed happily at the girl holding onto his left arm and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked home.

"Yes it was and I'm still very sorry about your father, Kazok", Talina said sympathetically and gave Kazok a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you my love. It's such an honor to be the son of such a great hero and to know he truly loved me", Kazok replied proudly as he grabbed the hilt of his father's dagger and gripped it tightly.

While both the young lovers were walking in each other's embrace, they had no idea they were being followed by a large group of dark clothed figures.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the universe.

"Master Trecheron! We've found Magna Defenders stronghold and searched it thoroughly", a Sting Winger buzzed.

"Excellent! What of the Lights of Orion, have you managed to find them?" Treacheron asked quite giddy with excitement since it would mean his freedom from Scorpious' service.

Cowering at his failure, the Sting Winger buzzed, "Master there's nothing here, I swear we-"

Before the Sting Winger could even finish his sentence, he was destroyed by a very angry Treacheron.

"NO! I was so damn close to being free from that monster Scorpius!" Treacheron howled in anger.

* * *

As Talina and Kazok took a shortcut through an alley to reach their destination, the dark clothes group used this to their advantage and cut the young couple off, surrounding them.

Instinctively putting Talina behind his body to shield her, Kazok addressed the newcomers.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kazok asked in a loud, powerful, and commanding voice that surprised the newcomers and even himself.

Talina just looked at her lover in awe.

"Be calm, young one, for we are not here to harm you", the tallest man in the group replied stepping forward into the light to be seen.

The man was wearing a long flowing black hooded cloak and removed the hood to allow his face to be seen. Snow white hair, dark beetle black eyes and a face that if possible seemed even more ancient but clean shaven than Master Tyros'. A furrowed brow with bushy white eyebrows, a long scar stretching from the top of the scalp, down over the left eye connecting to a strong jaw.

Throwing the cloak back, Kazok could see the ancient warrior was wearing the traditional black leather armor over a shining coat of chainmail. Buckled on his right hip was a hand-and-a-half sword that could pass for as ancient as the warrior himself and in a holster on his left leg was a plain blaster.

"I'm Guildmaster Dagour, young Kazok de Valen", the old warrior introduced himself proudly while extended an armored hand to the young man.

"Nice to meet you Sir, but I still don't understand why you have stopped us", Kazok replied back, cautiously taking the old warriors hand in his with a strong rip and was surprised at the old warriors own strength as he gripped the young man's hand .

"I've come to take you to your father's funeral young man. Should you wish to attend that is", Grandmaster Dagour said in a pained voice.

Clearly shocked, Kazok couldn't find the words to tell the old warrior yes or thank you, so Talina chipped in.

"Sir, we'd love to attend!" Talina replied for her still shocked Kazok, all the while smiling and shaking hands with the Grandmaster.

"Very well then follow me please", Dagour replied beaming happily and then stopped before he took another step. "Oh before I forget! The woman on my right is Master Nayne. She is the pole arms and staves master at the Academy".

Master Nayne stepped forward removing her own hood, revealing raven black hair tied tightly in a bun and smooth but youthful face. It was her strong gray eyes that gave away her as being a few centuries old.

"The man on my left is, Master Vale. He is the bow, blaster and rifles master at the Academy".

Master Vale stepped forward removing his hood as well revealing long black hair tied back into a ponytail, a well trimmed beard and a had a small chunk of his nose missing, an accident during his days at the academy when his blaster misfired because of its shoddy construction.

"The woman behind you is Master Ulinda. She is the master of the healing and herbal arts at the Academy. Don't take her lightly she's not as patient as she used to be and doesn't tolerate carelessness", Dagour motioned to the cloaked woman behind Kazon and Talina.

Stepping forward, Master Ulinda removed her hood revealing a face almost as ancient as Grandmaster Dagour's. Her hair was snow white and cut at shoulder's length, but was tied back with a piece of leather into a small ponytail. Her eyebrows also were just as white and her eyes were light emerald green that radiated a fiery passion and self confidence from her youth she still retained to this day.

"And for our last master, the man standing next to Master Ulinda is Master Khrono. He is the master of all the magical arts, and is very gifted with the wildlife here on Grue", Dagour beckoned for the man to step forward as well.

Master Khrono stepped forward removing his hood as well and revealing his raven black hair that was the longest out of everyone's there. His eyes were a shockingly gold color, which was very rare on Grue. The power that radiated from his eyes alone made one not want to anger this man in anyway.

"Well that's it for everyone young ones. Shall we proceed to the funeral now?" Dagour asked the young couple in a patient tone.

Coming back to sense after Talina elbowed him in the ribs, Kazok replied back quickly, "Yes Sir! I'd love that very much. We both would!"

Smiling at the two young lovers, Master Dagour motioned for everyone to follow him.


	13. Update!

Hey MD Fans!

Sorry, it's taking so long to update this story. It's not dead I promise you all. I just recently completed 10 new chapters, but due to an issue with my PC, I wasn't able to save my work and back it up on a flashdrive. So I have to re-write everything out. Soon as I can, littlepatriot will add his flavor to the chapter's that we've been enjoying so much writing for you all. So please just be patient for a little while longer.

Thank You Everyone!

Kaelzar

Hello fellow fanfic readers. As Kaelzar said we're not dead, I'm very busy with school (finals coming up) and well as you read, he had a computer malfunction. During this break in writing I've emailed the guru's at and asked them to make Magna Defender a standalone character option, instead of using OC. Unfortunately, I haven't heard back from them and doubt I will. I know that many of you are interested in the Magna Defender based on the reviews for this great story and personal messages I've been getting, so it isn't that the interest in the character isn't there. Again, per the previous message in December, I will be writing an Magna Defender story as well, this story was great to kick off my "re interest" in the character. It will follow the basic premise of PRLG but will a major twist in the story that will connect it to an earlier PR season. Expect that in early May when I get done with university.

Sorry for the long message.

-littleP


	14. The Funeral

**Chapter 11**

**Tournament Conversation and a Funeral**

It only took the group a short time to reach the massive lake on the lower grounds of the Academy where the funeral was to take place.

Lost in thought while walking and conversing with the Masters, Kazok thought more to himself about how he would honor his father by winning the tournament.

Poking Kazok in the ribs, Talina whispered, "What's wrong Love? You can tell me".

"Nothing is wrong except the fact that the Tournament takes place in two weeks and a week of that alone to complete the weapons training", Kazok replied quietly."I doubt I'll even have enough time to train in order to take on the others in fair combat".

"I see. That is a good point", Talina replied back now lost in thought herself.

Overhearing the young couple due to his enhanced senses, Master Khrono spoke in a deep growling voice, "In two weeks young ones, the placement rounds of the Tournament begin."

The young lovers both jumped upon hearing the powerful voice behind them, and turned their heads towards him, giving him their attention. Even GuildMaster Dagour half cocked his head to look back at Master Khrono with a small smirk of understanding hidden under his hood.

Master Khrono continued," During these placement rounds, we the Masters of the Academy will judge the skills shown and organize everyone into the proper fields we feel they are best qualified for".

"As for the actual Tournament itself and the qualifying rounds, those won't begin for some time. Not until we are absolutely certain of the skills of the participants", Master Nayne added calmly in a youthful vibrant voice with a sweet smile upon her bronzed face.

"So... Then you're saying Masters, that everyone will actually have time to fully prepare themselves and train accordingly for the tournament?", Kazok asked curiously, with a hint of excitement at the possibility he would have time to train.

A cold wind blew across the lake towards the group. Who came to a stop at the sand bar of the lake, just a few yards away from where another group was attending to a ship and some other objects they couldn't see, GuildMaster Dagour addressed the young man's question.

"Yes young Kazok. Everyone will indeed have the appropriate amount of time to train and ready themselves," replied GuildMaster Dagour in his regular commanding and deep voice. "We want everyone to be at their best and give it their all. This way the tournament is completely fair and the winner is determined by their skill and how much time they put into their training".

"However, enough of this tournament conversation because we've reached the funeral site and we should all pay our final respects".

Kazok stiffened at Dagour's words and held Talina's hand a little tighter, the girl looked at him lovingly and squeezed back while moving a little closer to him.

As the group drew closer, the group could see the ship came into clearer view. It was being prepped for launch. It was a dark but rich reddish brown color with gold trim etched into delicately pleasing patterns of the hull.

Kazok and Talina both examined the surrounding area that was illuminated by a ring of torches bathing everything in a reddish yellow light. The other people who were in the circle of torches were loading wood onto the ship to form a funeral pyre where a body would be placed carefully for funeral rights.

In the middle of the ring on shore, was a small platform with white roses piled onto it forming a small ring around a figure that lay in the middle of them. Gildan was laying peacefully upon his bed of roses, dressed in the traditional black leather and silver chainmail of the Academy's warrior class.

A beautiful gold and silver ornate sword that was the traditional ceremonial weapon giving upon soldiers who were promoted to officer status in the Grue Army was laid upon Gildan's chest and his gloved hands wrapped around the hilt. A diamond shaped onyx stone was embedded in the pommel of the sword; the hilt was wrapped in beautiful dark leather and held in place by a silver wire, while the cross guard was an intricately gold and silver bullhead with the horns serving as the official guard piece of the weapon.

"Everyone! It is time for the final respects and honors to be paid in homage to one of our greatest warriors, the Magna Defender, Gildan de Valen!", Dagour called in a loud booming but deep and commanding voice that echoed off the rocks and forest surrounding them.

Everyone in the area, including those standing on the ship, stopped what they were doing and joined the small group, forming a large circle around Gildan's pedestal.


	15. A Sage and Apprentice

_**Author's Note I:**_

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Sorry I haven't gotten a chapter out since May, but I've been busy. Anyway's with this chapter, I plan to introduce some familar faces and I'm also bringing a new weapon into the MMPR Universe, but I'm not sure when exactly I'm going to remove it.**_

_**I took a page from the game Soul Calibur and created a brother weapon to the Sword of Darkness/Devil Sword Hellfriede, the sword used by the ORIGINAL Green/Dragon Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Burai Yamato.**_

_**The name of the sword will mentioned during the chapter, Would love to hear feedback about it and anything else you awesome readers have to say! Criticsm is also always welcome as it helps littlepatriot and I to better write our stories for all of you!**_

_**Kaelzar**_

**Chapter 12:**

**A Warrior-Sage and His Apprentice**

Running through the streets of Eltar was a normal sight for many people, if you were ever wandering the streets and saw this young warrior.

Garbed in dark leather armor, with a silver belt around his waist and silver straps with buckles keeping his chestplate in place. The ruby that was the size of the a large marble, that would normally catch your attention with its beautiful light. The ruby is what gave the young man his powers and allowed him to survive in his suit.

This young warrior's name was never known to anyone other than to the Sage of Eltar himself, who never addressed him by it publicly. To the sage of Eltar, he is Zanos, the Phantom Ranger.

Zanos quickly reached the Tower of Vrede (Peace) an intricately designed tower made of marble, gold, and silver, with precious gem inlays. The giant power crystal gleaming at its peak shone across the countryside for many miles around.

Shouldering aside the giant heavy golden doors, Zanos quickly ran down the hall to where his master was seated upon a high throne made of marble and gold. He had to tell his master the grave news about the Magna Defender.

The white robed figure sitting on the beautiful throne was a middle aged man in white robes, with a multi colored beaded sash around his waist. A blue and orange cloak held down by a beautiful guard made from white and black ivory inlaid with gold adorned his shoulder. He wore no headpiece, and held tightly in his right hand, an intricately designed knotted staff. His left hand rested on its inlaid pommel.

The pommel of the sword itself resembled that of a gold and black dragon head with a black hilt wrapped in gold and silver wire. The hand guard was made of gold and silver which curved down the blade midway in the resemblance of a dragon wing. The blade itself was similarly curved in appearance like its fellow sword, the Sword of Darkness, also known as the Devil Sword Hellfriede.

This was the Sword of Light, the Angel Sword Himmelen and the white robed figure was the great and powerful Sage, Zordon.

"Zanos! What's the matter my son?", Zordon asked in a curious and slightly amused tone as he already had a good idea what this was about. The Magna Defender.

"S-sorry sir!", Zanos breathed in deep gulps of air as he tried to talk. "It's the Magna Defender, Zordon!".

Smiling proudly to himself mentally, Zordon addressed Zanos.

"Calm down Zanos. I already know about what happened to Magna Defender", Zordon said acutely.

"Fear not, for this means a new champion must be crowned and we must journey with all haste to Grue".

With a very bewildered look on his face, Zanos asked," What do you mean "We" Master? Surely you can just send an emissary in your place to Grue to oversee the tournament!"

"Yes I can, Zanos", Zordon said sternly with a dark but amused look on his face. "However I am the one who discovered the powers of Magna Defender and Torozord. I am also the one who bestowed them upoun the people of Grue".

"It would only be right for me to be there and crown the new champion and bestow him the powers I once bestowed on Gildan".

Quietly thinking to himself, Zanos considered a great many things about this trip and what it would mean.

"Are you alright Zanos?", Zordon asked concerned the young warrior was troubled by something.

Straightening, Zanos replied," No Zordon, I'm fine! I have other news for you as well other than Magna Defenders passing".

Zordon was a very hard person to catch off guard and surprise him as easily as Zanos had just done.

"Oh? And what might that be Zanos?", Zordon genuinely curious as to what his apprentice could possibly know that he himself already didn't. A self reminder to himself he was always happy knowing he didn't know everything.

"Magna Defender, Gildan's son, Kazok is still alive!", Zanos nearly shouted in excitement due to his youth.

Zordon was very surprised indeed for this was something himself he had not known and silently cursed himself for failing one of his students.

"Zanos, you just made this trip to Grue all the more interesting", Zordon said in almost a whisper.

"Quickly Zanos! Gather what you need and meet me at the star port. We leave for Grue at the end of the day!", Zordon said in a powerful tone hinted with a bit of excitement in it.

**A Few hours later in Zordon's Study:**

Zordon was still very much lost in thought and wonder at the events that passed and the most joyous news that Gildan's bloodline still lived.

He quickly searched his study for his miniature crystal ball that served the same purpose as the viewing crystal did in the hall where his throne was and where he held public but private attendances for those seeking his guidance.

Activating the crystal so he could communicate with Master Khrono of Grue.

**Nightfall at the Starport:**

Zanos was pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for Zordon to show up, so they could start their jounrney to Grue.

Kicking a random empty can, Zanos watched as it bounced and rolled to a stop in front of a white booted and robed figure. Zordon.

"MASTER!", Zanos shouted out in an excited voice.

"Please Zanos, how many times must I ask you to call me Zordon?", the old sage asked lightly amused at Zanos' youth.

"Sorry Zordon, but are you ready sir?", Zanos asked in a still very much excited tone barely able to keep it hidden.

"Yes Zanos I am and it's time for us to head to Grue', Zordon replied silently laughing to himself.

"However it will take us about seven days at the most to reach Grue, depending on our speed and we must be careful not to draw the attention of our dear misguided enemies", Zordon added in a dark tone that hinted great caution.

"Oh come on Zordon! Who can beat us? You're ZORDON OF ELTAR! The greatest and most powerful sage in the known galactic universes", Zanos exclaimed in a nothing but arrogant tone. "I'm the Phantom Ranger of Eltar, your chosen body guard!".

"Calm down Zanos', Zordon said in a polite and quiet tone."That kind of youthful arrogance is what will be the downfall of people your age".

"Just because you have the Phantom Power Ruby and because I'm as powerful as I am, doesn't mean that we can't be beaten by opponents more clever than us", Zordon said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Never underestimate the enemies of Good or overestimate yourself, because it can and will be your downfall my young apprentice. By all mean though, please do have confidence in yourself because you are indeed a great warrior, just don't grow too prideful".

"I won't Zordon, I promise!", Zanos swore in a prideful voice.

"Very good Zanos. Now get your butt in the ship and let's head to Grue", Zordon said in a playful but deep voice.

_**Author's Note II:**_

_**Well there it is folks!**_

_**I took in consideration the idea of introducing Zordon into the story and I even found a way to fit in Phantom Ranger. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did. Sorry it couldn't be longer, but life continues to be a minor annoyance. Hopefully on the next story I plan to write, I'll have the chance to make my chapters actual book length style instead shorts.**_

_**Later Readers!**_

_**Kaelzar**_


	16. Master of Magic

**Chapter 13**

**Master of Magic , A Secret Project and A Night Together**

Khrono was awaken by a beeping sound coming from the large viewing crystal in the middle of his study. He had fallen asleep at his desk while studying some old tomes his former mentor had sent him.

Growling to himself, Khrono pushed himself up and away from his desk to walk over to the viewing crystal and scold whoever was calling him at this ungodly hour.

"Yes who is it and what do you want?", Khrono snapped at the viewing crystal.

"My apologies Khrono, I didn't realize you were sleeping", Zordon's powerful voice and image came through his end finally.

Immediately berating himself for his disrespectful behavior, Khrono attempted to salvage the conversation.

"No no! My apologies Master Zordon, I should've realized sooner that it was you who was calling", Khrono quickly apologized to his old teacher in a very apologetic, giving a low bow to the image in the viewing crystal. "Please forgive me Master Zordon".

"It's alright Khrono, there's nothing to forgive, so no harm done", Zordon chuckled to himself more than Khrono.

Looking at his old pupils glowing golden eyes, Zordon silently and mentally smiled to himself at how well the Gold Power manifested itself and raged like a tsunami inside Khrono.

This alone was one of the few secret powers entrusted to Khrono until he found a worthy successor to bear the mantle and power of the Gold Power. The power alone only chose those who embodied it's strongest morals and refused those that didn't. It was one of the greatest creations Khrono created with the aid of his old mentor, Zordon.

"How goes the search for a worthy successor of the Gold Powers you developed Khrono?", Zordon asked genuinely interested and curious if anymore great warriors had been added to their ranks to aid in the final battle against the Evil plaguing the galactic universes.

"It is not going as well as I had hoped and I'm also currently working on a side project for the future", Khrono replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"I do however plan to travel to another planet and see what denizens will attract the Gold Power's interest. Perhaps Triforia? I also plan to travel to the M51 Galaxy to find another group of people to help me with my side project".

Hoping his old mentor wouldn't press the issue; Khrono was hoping to keep his project a secret for now until Zordon's Rangers were in absolute need of the powers his new power crystal would give them. Even though the power they held was powerful, he had no way to stabilize their growth and needed to seek out those who could help him. He hoped he could find someone to help him create new Zords that would help protect the power crystal when and if ever needed by those who sought its power.

"I'm not entirely certain as of yet, Master Zordon. Anyways, what do you need? I expect you didn't call me to catch up", Khrono said in his deep guttural voice with a hint of seriousness and curiosity.

Smiling to himself, Zordon again chuckled at his former pupil's seriousness.

"You're right Khrono. I did not call you to catch up, but rather to let you know I am on my way to Grue and watch the Tournament, then crown it's new champion", Zordon replied in a pained but prideful tone.

"I see. Very well, then Master Zordon, you and any of your party may stay at my tower for as long as you wish and I assume you wish me to keep this secret for now?", Khrono replied in a bit of an excited tone. He was still young by his people standards, but was considered a child in the eyes of the People of Eltar who normally live indefinitely until killed in combat or by disease.

"Yes, I'd rather try to keep this as quiet as possible", Zordon replied in a cautious tone.

"I do not want to attract unwanted attention that could turn bad quickly. I like surprising people as well, so this will be some fun for me".

Chuckling quietly, Khronos walked back to his desk and rummaged through the draws to find some spare keys and another crystal to his own private space port. After finding what he was looking for he walked back to the viewing crystal.

"Master Zordon, I found my spare keys and I'll make sure to leave the bay doors to my hangar open for you to store your ship", Khrono said in his serious and deep voice.

_**Later that night...**_

Puffing on a pipe tightly packed with tobacco and sitting behind his desk in the blacksmith shop, was Master Tyros, worried about what was taking Kazok so long to get home.

A crashing sound outside the workshop like someone knocked over a rack of swords and spears made Tyros jump out of his chair and rush for the door with all haste.

"I'LL TEACH YOU DAMN THIEVES AND SCUM TO SCUTTLE AROUND MY SHOP AND STEAL FROM ME!", Tyros roared an a deep furious voice.

"MASTER IT'S ME, KAZOK!", the young man screamed back, then ducked under his master's wild haymaker and was quickly on the defensive hoping this didn't get worse.

Hearing his name and then his adoptive sons name, Tyros stopped mid step and realized he'd almost hurt his son.

"Kazok you little bastard! How dare you give an old man a heart attack like!", Tyros yelled at Kazok in a hurt but serious tone.

"M-Me? Give you the heart attack?", Kazok replied back in surprised voice.

"You're the one attacking people in the dark you crazy old man!"

Talina taken aback at first, chuckled and placed a small hand on Kazok's shoulder to calm him down.

"Good evening, Master Tyros. I'm so sorry we came home late, but Master Dagour asked if we had wanted to attend Gildan's funeral", Talina offered in an apologetic but sweet voice.

"T-Talina? Little Talina is that you?" Master Tyros asked momentarily shocked at hearing one his of his students children address him.

"Yes sir!" Talina chimed in a happy voice with a slight courtesy to her father's old mentor.

"Ha-ha! Little Talina! Look at you, you're all grown up!" Tyros boomed happily and engulfed Talina in a bear hug.

"How are you my dear? How's your father and mother doing? When did you start hanging around this knucklehead?" For emphasis, Tyros buried his fist into Kazok's left arm with a hearty booming laugh.

Chuckling heartily herself, she held up a hand n slipped her free arm into Kazok's left arm.

"Slow down Master Tyros! One question at a time." Talina jested playfully with the old blacksmith.

"Mother and Father are doing very well and our dinner tonight went amazing." As for emphasis herself, she laid a kiss on Kazok's cheek n rested her head on his should with a loving smile on her face.

"Father gave us blessing to court and I couldn't be happier!" Talina added quickly barely able to keep her excitement contained.

Now this news definitely caught the old blacksmith off guard as a he took a step back and examined the two young lovers.

Booming loudly and proudly Tyros offered his congratulations to the young lovers and hugged them both, then ushered them inside quickly for a glass a wine before everyone turned in for the remainder of the night.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well everyone here's the next chapter, and I dropped a few playful hints during the conversation between Khrono and Zordon as to what he's working on and what he has created. I'm doing my best to keep as true to the PR Universe storyline as possible, but I liked the idea of adding my own canon to the story to help create some back story where none exists.**_

_**Stay tuned for more MD Fans!**_

_**Kaelzar**_


	17. Funeral Reflections

**Chapter 14**

**Funeral Reflections:**

Kazok quietly slid back into bed next to the love of his life after bringing in two mugs and pitcher of water for them if they got thirsty later. Kazok lay back on the bed, resting an arm behind his head on his pillow and thought about the events earlier in the day.

_**Flashback**_

As the ceremony for Gildan's funeral began, an eerie hush fell over the lake and surrounding woods and the torch lights blazed a brilliant but radiant sapphire blue. All that could be heard was the wind upon the lake and in the rustling in the trees.

The entire crowd around the pedestal froze as the spirits of Gildan and D'hara de Valen holding hands and beaming happily at the gathered crowd and their gaze finally rested upon their beloved son.

Gildan was wearing the classic Magna Defender armor, but with his helmet under his right arm and his left arm holding D'hara's right arm. His emerald eyes shone radiantly, showing he was still a powerful man even in the next plain of existence.

D'hara was clothed in a white, gold, silver and gray dress of what looked similar to silk with a hood pulled up over her onyx locks. She held onto her husband's left arm and had her head resting on his arm. In her left hand she held a box that was beautifully crafted with gold inlay pressed into the dark glossy wood.

Everyone immediately dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in respect to the late Magna Defender and his wife.

All except Kazok and Talina.

Emotionally shocked at seeing both his parents sudden appearance before them, Kazok couldn't find the strength to move or find words to say. Talina noticed this and slightly nudged him in the ribs to snap him out of his shocked state.

"Is that your parents Kazok?", Talina asked very quietly as not to disturb the air around them.

"Ye-ah... It is, but how is this possible?", Kazok replied back still clearly shocked at what he was seeing.

"She's very pretty. C'mon, let's go to them dear.", Talina said encouragingly and slightly pulled on his arm as she took a step towards the pedestal.

Allowing himself to be led, he followed Talina up to the pedestal and everyone watched the two young lovers in silence with hidden smiles on their faces and tears being held forcibly back.

Stopping at the stairs of the pedestal, both young lovers bowed to the spirits and walked up the stairs slowly to meet them.

"Father. Mother. Is it really you?", Kazok asked nearly choking on his words as he gazed upon the spirits of his parents.

"Yes son, it is us and we're here to tell you everything will be ok. Be strong, and be the man your father and I always believed you can become", D'hara said lovingly to her only son and held his gaze with her deep sapphire eyes.

"What's wrong my son?", Gildan asked Kazok in a proud and powerful but concerned voice.

It's just. How-. I dont understand how you both are here speaking to us?", Kazok replied, obviously confused and still somewhat in shock.

"Please don't misunderstand me Father, Mother. I'm so happy to see you both and I miss you both so much. I'm just so lost without your guidance and I just want back the lives we deserved that were taken from us!". Kazok cried.

Talina turned to look at her lover who was clearly in a great deal of pain and had no idea how to help him, except to wrap her arms around him n hug him tightly.

Smiling warmly at Talina's affections for Kazok, D'hara took her arm from Gildan and walked up to the young woman who stared at her in wonder.

"This is for you Talina. Your mother made this for me when we were children as a symbol of our friendship and sisterhood that I cherished very much", D'hara smiled warmly and gently handed Talina the gilded box which made her gasp in shock that is was actually real.

Talina opened the lid of the box at Kazok's encouragement and she gasped at what she saw and even Kazok bit back his breath.

Lying in the box was a beautifully hand crafted gold and silver necklace with a royal blue sapphires embedded in the necklace. The charm that dangled from the necklace was made of white n black ivory with both Kazok's and Talina's family crests carved into the middle of them, representing the unity between their families.

Looking up and choking back tears she couldn't find the words to thank D'hara for such an amazing gift.

"When your mother, Kaida and I were just teenagers. We were already betrothed to Gildan and Vraxx. She crafted that necklace specifically for both yours and Kazok's wedding", D'hara said sweetly.

"Your mother also has the gifts I made for her to present to Kazok for the wedding. It's a tradition our people hold dear. We craft gifts and give them to the respective child's mother for their weddings".

Surprised by this news, Talina made a mental note to ask her mother more about D'hara when she returned home.

Kazok stepped closer to Talina and wrapped an arm around her shoulder n held close and smiled lovingly at their parents.

Gildan took his turn and stepped forward and dropped a heavy gloved hand on young Kazok's shoulder much to his son's surprise at being able to feel his father physically.

"Your mother is right my son. Go fourth and be the man we know you will become. Remember to honor and cherish Talina.", Gildan said in a deep pride filled voice full of love for his children.

"There is a man of great power coming to Grue very soon my children and I want you both to learn as much as you can from him as well from, Tyros, Vraxx and the academy master's here".

Hearing the news about this man of great power coming to Grue caught Khrono by surprise, but managed to keep his composure and smiled mentally to himself. Gildan always seemed to know when Zordon was coming to Grue.

Gildan, D'hara, Talina and Kazok, finally turned their attention upon the crowd around them and smiled at everyone present filling them with their love.

"Master Dagour, if you would please come up here and proceed with my funeral", Gildan said in a loud powerful and commanding voice so everyone in attendance could hear him.

Grinning slightly to himself at being ordered by his old student to come fourth, Dagour confidently and slowly walked up the steps to Gildan.

"It is so lovely to see you again Master Dagour", D'hara chimed in happily n gave him a kiss the cheek when he reached the top of the steps.

"Come now, enough of that mushy nonsense D'hara", Dagour said with a slight embarrassed and annoyed tone in his voice, but smiled at her nonetheless.

Smiling at both his old students, and looking at his two new future students, Dagour's heart was filled with great love and pride and he could barely hold back his own tears.

"Alright you dim-witted fool. What do you want from me?", Dagour turning his attention to Gildan and asked him in a playful voice.

Smiling at his old teacher's usual playful berating tone when he would do something foolish, Gildan wrapped his arms around the ancient warrior and hugged him close.

"Look after my children and teach them well, Dagour", Gildan said with a dominate tone sprinkling his voice.

"That's Master Dagour to you husband!", D'hara playfully teased Gildan in a sweet and loving voice.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. Gildan and I understand several people could not make it, and we are not offended as their affairs are most important. Goodbye everyone, we'll be watching!", D'hara practically sang in a melodic voice to the crowd around them.

Turning her attention back to Talina and Kazok, D'hara embraced both her children tightly and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads after whispering something in their ears for them alone.

"Protect her and our people at all costs my son. You WILL become a great warrior in your own right one day. Just believe in yourself!", D'hara whispered lovingly into her sons ear and gave him one last hug and kiss.

"Honor him and protect your house my daughter. Times will become tough, but you're both mine and Kaida's daughter. You're a strong woman, show them boy's how us de Valens and Dryxo's do it in the tournament!", D'hara whispered lovingly into her daughter's ear and gave her one last hug and kiss before stepping back to where she first appeared.

Smiling at both his children, Gildan was overcome with pride and the love he held for them and could no longer contain his tears. Embracing them both in a bone crushing hug, he also whispered in their ears something that was for each of them alone.

"Become a better warrior and a better man than I, my son. You have the strength in you to become a great hero, just remember to believe in yourself and those you who fight to protect!", Gildan whispered proudly into his son's ear before giving him one last hug and kiss.

"He will need you in the times to come to help him believe in himself. Turn him into the man we all know he can be. Bear your family's burden well and don't be afraid to kick Kazok's butt here and there when he needs it", Gildan chuckled quietly and whispered lovingly into his daughter's ear before giving her one last hug and kiss.

Gildan lightly caressed the left side of Talina's cheek and then playfully punched Kazok in his right arm before joining his beloved D'hara fading away and back into the next world.

After Gildan and D'hara left their presence, Master Dagour continued with the ceremony and kept the young lovers at the top of the pedestal with him.

_**The Present**_

_"Mother, Father. I promise to honor your final wishes and I will make you proud of me", _Kazok silently prayed to his departed and beloved parents.

Rolling over on his side, Kazok's eyes locked with me Talina's and he couldn't help but smile at her and nip her nose with his lips.

Wrinkling her nose and smiling back at Kazok, Talina playfully punched him in the chest, then cuddled closer to him for warmth and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you Kazok de Valen", Talina told her knuckleheaded fiancée in a very loving n sweet voice.

Hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead, Kazok rested his chin gently on top of her head.

"I love you Talina Dryxo. No! Talina de Valen!', Kazok replied back in a warm and gentle voice.

Humming quietly at what she said with a big smile on her face, she snuggled closer and the young lovers both fell asleep a few minutes later.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey MD Fans!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I wanted to have Gildan and D'hara appear during the funeral since our dearly beloved Magna Defender was known to appear in spirit form and so was Zika. I had a bit of a hard time writing this because I didn't know how it would come out, but so far I like it!**_

_**Stay tuned for more chapters, MD Fans!**_

_**Kaelzar**_


	18. A Lesson Never Learned

**Chapter 15**

**A Lesson Never Learned**

The sun was rising over the mountains and slowly leaking it's sunlight down into the valley and town below. The clouds that hung overhead were drifting in multiple patterns and the sky was painted all sorts of different hues from the sun's rays.

The town started to stir, and workers slowly came out of their homes to head to their jobs for the day. Animals stirred and woke to the sunlight as well and started their early morning grazing.

Kazok himself woke at the dawn's break still exhausted from the events earlier that late night and early morning. He quietly and slowly climbed out of bed as to not wake Talina before it was really time for her to wake up. Walking over to the water basin on his dresser, he took off his shirt and splashed water on both his face and body to help wake him up. Shivering from the cold water, Kazok entered the hall quietly and shut the door behind as quietly as he could. He then proceeded to make his way down the hall and doing his best not wake Tyros, he walked down the stairs quietly towards the courtyard in the back of the building to workout.

Letting himself out of the workshop, Kazok headed over towards the pond he built for Tyros' fish he caught on his fishing trips. Kazok stopped in front of the pond and proceeded to start stretching out his limbs to limber up for his exercises. As he was stretching out his arms, Kazok noticed some of the wildlife run past him and smiled at their freedom and he then started a few jumping jacks to kick start his cardio and get the blood pumping.

Dropping on all fours, Kazok proceeded to do different styles of push-ups to help loosen up his arms. As he was doing his pushups, Talina and Tyros entered the courtyard, but stayed in the shadowed area where he couldn't see them and they watched him.

"Master Tyros, does he do this every morning?", Talina asked quietly with awe in her voice and watching Kazok with new found respect and pride in him.

"Yes he does, but today something doesn't quite feel right and I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Until then, let's just watch him warm up", Tyros replied with concern plaguing his voice as he watched Kazok with a dark look on his face. He had a very good idea of what was about to happen and wanted Talina to see just how well Kazok could take care of himself.

Talina's brow furrowed in confusion and worry, and then she continued to watch her dearly beloved Kazok as he moved onto the next phase of his exercise.

_"So, they came outside to watch me did they? Hehe, well alright then, but what is this other feeling I can't seem to shake?" _Kazok quietly thought to himself and continued his exercise.

Blocking an invisible blow from an imaginary opponent with his right arm, Kazok then brought his left knee up quickly into his opponent's belly. He didn't give his next opponent time to think and back spun quickly into his opponent driving his elbow where the foe's belly would be, then he brought it back up to his face. He quickly rolled from an strike brought up and before he could finish his next move, Zoyr came into view followed by a larger group of boys than last time.

_"I see... So that's the feeling I couldn't shake. Haha. Oh this should be fun", _Kazok quietly thought to himself and smiled rather sinisterly. "_I guess Zoyr will never learn this lesson. I guess I'm going to have to seriously hurt him and his friends to get the message through then"._

Both Talina and Tyros noticed Kazok had back up slowly n was dropping into a defensive stance and looked in the same direction he was and finally saw what he did. Before Talina could rush to Kazok's side, Tyros held her back and shook his head.

"Master Tyros, you CANT be serious? He's outnumbered!", Talina almost screamed at the old blacksmith in her fury and fear for Kazok.

"True Talina. He is outnumbered, but it still isn't fair odds for Zoyr. Watch However, if you do wish to help, grab him a sword since those other boys seemed to be armed", Tyros replied with a small chuckle.

Talina couldn't believe that Tyros found this whole thing amusing and what did the old man mean by this still wasn't fair odds for Zoyr? Was Kazok really that capable of defending himself?

Before she wasted more time, Talina bolted inside the workshop and found a beautiful if not plain looking long sword. Grabbing it she ran back outside and stopped in her tracks as she saw the boys come face to face with Kazok.

"When are you going to learn Zoyr?", Kazok asked in a very bored and annoyed tone that touched a nerve in Zoyr, but before he could say anything Kazok added more.

"You're interrupting my morning workout and if you plan on staying, ALL of you, you're going to be my workout for the morning and I promise I won't be holding back this time. You're going to get hurt".

Sneering and slightly wheezing through his broke nose, courtesy of Kazok the day before in the alley.

"Watch how you speak to your better's "Orphan", or else you'll lose that smart tongue of yours!", Zoyr growled angrily and spat at Kazok's feet.

"My better's huh? Funny considering I just met them last night. Oh and even my fiancée was with me and she can vouch it.", Kazok replied tauntingly, daring Zoyr to be stupid and make the first move.

"Fiancée? What women would even consider marrying scum like you?", Zoyr laughed tauntingly back in absolute arrogance and looking back at his little gang who laughed with him.

"That'd be ME, Zoyr!", Talina yelled very loud and angrily across the courtyard at the foolish young man.

"You better watch YOUR mouth, before you find your teeth fed to you, you sad excuse for man!".

Shocked that Talina was there and even more shocked that she was defending this "Orphan", Zoyr's temper got the better of him.

"Talina quit acting foolish and get your ass over here! We're gonna teach this little "Orphan" a lesson in respect", Zoyr once again jested in foolish arrogance and looked for his friends once more to join in his laughter.

To add insult to injury, one of the boys in the gang threw a large rock that struck Kazok in the face who doubled over with his hand covering his eye. Talina stood frozen in place at what happened and saw the blood dripping from Kazok's hand.

Standing tall and true, a very pissed off Kazok looked at Talina with a terrible fiery burning in his eyes and for the first time she was scared of the man she loved.

"Talina, give me the sword please", Kazok addressed her in a very calm and cool tone, but she could hear a sprinkle of anger his voice.

Walking over to Kazok, she looked at his face and saw the large cut from where his hair grew down to past and over his left eye to his mid cheek. Her eyes opened in horror at the thought that he may now be blinded in his left, but looked down when she felt something grip her wrists.

Kazok was gripping Talina's wrists gently and staring directly into her eyes, pinning her to the spot.

"I'm ok my love. I promise and you can look after the cut when I'm done dealing with Zoyr", Kazok told her a quiet and loving voice only she could hear.

She closed her mouth and gave him a defiant but determined look and nodded her head approvingly placing the sword in his hands. She ran back over to Tyros and watched what was about to happen.

"Are you ok my dear?", Tyros asked her concerned for well being and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

Talina huddled closer to the old blacksmith n looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"They hurt him really bad and now he's going to hurt them really bad. Isn't he?", Talina shakingly replied to his question.

"Yes. I'm afraid so and you're about to see why I said this isn't a fair fight for that little gang of his", Tyros did his best to reassure her that everything would be ok and contained to look on as Kazok drew a large circle in the dirt surrounding him.

"There are ten of you fools", Kazok lightly baited his new real flesh and blood opponents. Gripping the sword in his hand firmly but tight.

"This circle is meant for training purposes. The fight is over if you force me from the circle, or until you all admit defeat, or..."

"Or what "Orphan". Hmm? Well, cat got your tongue or did that traitorous little wench steal it from you?", Zoyr baited with the wrong thing he could ever had imagined and was about to learn that lesson the hard way.

"Or until you die, but in this case, YOU will be the first one to die for that remark Zoyr", Kazok replied anger clearly betraying him.

Laughing un-controllably, the gang of boys slowly circled Kazok and drew their own swords, ready, waiting, stalking their prey.

Even though he was angry with Zoyr's words, Kazok crushed his anger into dust and used the fighting technique Tyros taught him. Every emotion he emptied into the void until the only thing that mattered and he focused on were the ten boys who had him surrounded. Kazok smiled eagerly to himself and to the other boys.

He was ready and he was going to hurt them all...

Kicking dirt at Kazok's face, Zoyr made the first move, but that was already one mistake too soon as Kazok came crashing through the dust cloud knocking Zoyr's sword side and driving his shoulder into his gut. Zoyr rolled on the ground with the wind knocked out of him and crawled away to safety and tried to his sword for support but fell back down.

Standing straight, and pointing the tip of his sword at Zoyr, Kazok beckoned him to get back up but was quickly on the defense as he heard the dirt shift behind him. He quickly brought his blade up over his shoulders and down to cover his back catching Oxxos' blade, then threw him off balance quickly enough to bring his sword around and lightly rake Oxxos across the chest, cutting a thin line through his vest shirt and catching him diagonally across his torso. Oxxos quickly dropped back on his butt, and scrambled away backwards as quickly as possible to examine his injuries. There was a thin cut stretching from his left shoulder down to his right hip and it was trickling blood slowly. Tossing his sword away, Oxxos got up and ran away back towards the town and as far away from Kazok and he could get.

The two twins of the group, Airochi and Airochu tried to pincer attack Kazok, but he was already ready on guard for the next attack. Airochi brought his sword overhead and down at Kazok's neck who caught the blade with the flat of his own sword and quickly twisted around Airochi tripping him into his brother. Both twins fell akwardly into the dirt, but were quick to recover and renewed their assault on Kazok, with Airochu thrusting his blade at Kazok's face while Airochi snuck behind him and before Kazok could counter, raked the top of Kazok's shoulder who barely moved in time and nearly lost his arm.

Holding Talina back after what they had just seen, he just shook his head and held onto her as they continued to watch the fight.

Smirking at the twins, Kazok quickly kicked the tip of his blade into the air so quickly Airochi barely caught it in time, but not before Kazok closed the distance and drove his knee into Airochi's gut so hard the boy vomited on the spot. Not giving Airochu any time to recover or aid his fallen younger brother, Kazok immediately had him on the defense, but he couldn't keep it up. Airochu's strength failed in his wrist and Kazok easily but roughly knocked the sword from his hand and drove the pommel of his own sword in Airochu's chest so hard, several loud cracks could be heard from across the yard. Airochu fell backwards a few feet holding his chest struggling to breathe after Kazok cracked his ribs and broke at least three or four of them.

Airochi saw what happened to his older brother, threw away his sword and ran past Kazok, and slide to a stop next his brother, and was examining his wound.

"Master Tyros, is this what you meant by this wasn't a fair for for Zoyr and his goons". Talina asked in complete shock and awe in how easily Kazok handled four the ten boys so far even if Zoyr wasnt completely down for the count yet.

"Yes Talina. This is exactly what I meant and I fear Kazok is going to cause more damage before they end up learning their lesson",

Cobalt was next and closed the distance between him and Kazok very quickly and was much larger in muscle mass than Kazok. Kazok was almost on the defense the entire time, but was enjoying the bout with so far the most skilled warrior in Zoyr's little gang. Cobalt drove his blade hard from the right, tip of the blade catching the ground and lighting spark, Kazok saw what was coming and slide hard on his knees through the dirt knocking Cobalt's sword hard up in the air. With Cobalt off balance, Kazok lunged at him and landed four blows on Cobalt's stomach and right rib cage. Grunting from the blows, Cobalt smirked at Kazok and knew he was enjoying the fight as much as he was. Dropping his heavy blade point first in the dirt, Cobalt kept his hand on the pommel of his sword and extended his hand out to Kazok.

"You're one hell of a fighter a Kazok and it's an honor. I can't win this fight and I know it. I admit defeat my friend.", Cobalt swore loud and proudly so all could hear his words.

Smiling, Kazok took Cobalt's offered hand and they shook each other's hands proudly, both recognizing each other as worthy opponents.

Cobalt sheathed his sword in the scabbard on his back and walked over to where Tyros and Talina were sitting and watching the fight. Zoyr glared venomously at Cobalt's back.

"May I join you both please and finish watching this fight?", Cobalt asked politely and bowed to both Talina and Tyros respectively.

"You may young man and if I may ask. What is your name?", Tyros replied back sternly and examined the large boy curiously.

"My name is Cobalt, sir, mainly due to the color of my eyes.", Cobalt amusingly told Tyros and looked him dead in the eyes. Cobalt was another very rare eye color on Grue and those who usually had them, were very gentle people.

"So Cobalt, why did you withdraw from the fight and why are still following that idiot Zoyr around?", Talina asked him in a angry and cold tone.

"Hehe. Hello to you too Talina. I'm only following the fool around to keep him out of trouble, but this is the second fight he won't be walking away from unscathed, if at all alive", Cobalt replied back in a amused and serious voice.

"I also withdrew, because Kazok broke two of my ribs when he laid into my ribs. It's a bit hard to breath. He has one hell of a hook. I also withdrew because he's outmatches me. I won't win with just brute strength like I'm accustomed to".

Talina just looked on in awe and wonder even more now after hearing Cobalt's confession about Kazok.

This time 3 of the boys surrounded Kazok all the while taunting him and calling him names hoping to goade him into a mistake. Ezron, Falor and Tzokin had no idea how bad things were about to turn for them and they still continued to mock and call him names.

Tzokin locked eyes with Kazok and lunged at him, but Kazok didn't even give the boy a chance, he quickly knocked the boy's sword aside with a flick of his wrist, and then ran his blade through the boys left leg, nearly severing it completely. Tzokim immediately dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks holding his leg and screaming bloody murder. Before giving the other's time to collect their thoughts, Kazok charged Ezron and Falor after jumping over Tzokin and immediately ducked under a clumsily swung sword from Falor, who just learned the cost of his mistake. Kazok took his left arm at the elbow. The free limb thrashed about on the ground after it due to the nerves in it going haywire and it's owner was on the ground screaming and holding the stump, trying to keep the blood flowing from it.

Ezron wasn't frightened and like an idiot, sang more taunts at Kazok and tried to close the distance between but looked in horror as he saw Kazok move in one fluid motion. Kazok spun at a certain akward angle, and held his sword close to his chest, but it was more than enough to free Ezron's right leg from his body just an inch above the knee. Ezron hit the ground holding the stump of his leg and his own screams joined his two friends already on the ground before him, before Kazok had even stood straight.

"KAZOK PLEASE ENOUGH! DONT KILL THEM, THEY MAY BE SCUM BUT THEY DONT DESERVE TO DIE!", Talina screamed at the top of her lungs in fear for the other boys who hadn't been harmed yet.

She was trying to break free from Tyros and Cobalt's grips, but to no avail, she desperately wanted to close her arms around Kazok and hold him tight until he calmed down to listen to sense. She had to stop him before he got in trouble and caused any more damage than he already had. She beat at both Tyros and Cobalt who just stood silently and holding her.

"Please you have to let me go to him. He's going to kill them if we don't stop him!", Talina cried out with tears flooding her face.

"I'm sorry Talina, but this is what it means to be a warrior and live by the sword", Cobalt replied in a deep and cold voice. He held no sympathy for the three fools who just paid the price for their idiocy.

"Cobalt is right Talina. These boys came at Kazok with every intention of killing him and they paid the price any warrior would have. They're he left him keep their lives at all", Tyros replied sourly.

"Also Talina, if you look, those three almost managed to knock Kazok out of the Challenge Circle", Cobalt calmy pointed out to her.

Kazok's left foot was barely an inch from the line he drew in the dirt and he proceeded to walk back to the middle of the circle. He planted the point of his sword into the ground and he faced the last two challengers left standing besides Zoyr cowering in the shadows.

Sirion was the first of the two to step forward, clasping a hand over a closed fist, he bowed to Kazok and then walked away towards where Cobalt, Tyros and Talina stood.

"Zarak this fight is over. Be smart and take your wounded home to have their wounds patched up.", Sirion called out to Zarak from the fence he was sitting on.

"He's right Zarak, no one here has any hope of - WATCH OUT KAZOK!", Cobalt shouted in a deep booming voice and bolted after Kazok and Zoyr.

Tyros, Sirion, and Talina were quick to follow suit, but all four stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Kazok whirl in one glorious and deadly motion.

Kazok quickly swung his left foot back and pivoted 180 degrees to face Zoyr's charge, he even warned Zoyr he wouldn't be leaving alive today. The young man couldn't stop his moment as he saw his blade easily thrown aside with grace by Kazok and all he saw in the next moment, was Kazok bending low and bringing his sword up to impale Zoyr on it, like a fish on a spear.

A white hot pain was all that Zoyr felt in his chest as Kazok's sword ran him through the chest, and it was so quick, he couldn't scream out in pain and instead just collapsed into Kazok's arms.

_**Several Hours Later...**_

"Kazok, my love. Let me check your eye again please.", Talina asked Kazok warmly.

"I'm fine my love. You've checked the cut on my face nearly every hour for the past five hours", Kazok chuckled heartily, amused but touched by her concern.

"I don't think she's going to give you choice in the matter Kazok", Sirion jested at his new friend.

"I think I have to agree with Sirion, Kazok. Just let her check the wound because at least you know with her tending you, it won't get infected", Cobalt also jested with his new friend.

Everyone laughed heartily and enjoyed a lunch together that Master Tyros had prepared for them before he left for the market to gather the materials he needed to start the weapons order.

Talina, Sirion and Cobalt asked if they could to help with the weapons order so they could all start their tournament training together faster which turned out to be huge relief to Tyros. The more hands he had helping fill the order the better, even if he had to teach them at the same time, things would still get done much more quickly with five people instead of two.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey MD Fans!**_

_**How's everyone doing? Well this is the third chapter I've pumped put in the same day. I'm on a roll and trying to get this story rolling like I should've had it. So what does everyone think of this chapter? Do you think there was more I could do, or did I do enough as it was? Well I also felt that our Champion, deserved to make a few new friends in his younger years, so I came up with Cobalt and Sirion. More about those two characters will follow in later chapters. Anyways submit your reviews, if you got any suggestions or ideas let littlepatriot or myself know and we'll see what we can do!**_

_**Thanks Readers!**_

_**Kaelzar**_


	19. UPDATE

**Author's Note to Readers:**

_**Hey Readers!**_

_**Kaelzar here! I apologize for the wait on the newest installment for the Magna Defender story. I'm currently going through some personal stuff at home with my family and now I finally have time to set aside and start working on chapters again. Sometime two years ago, my dad managed to break his neck and no one knew he did, himself included. Well due to some complications to his personal health over the past two years we found out about the broken neck just a couple of months ago and he had surgery to correct everything. He has to have physical therapy, but I'm free to focus on writing again, so please, STAY TUNED!**_

_**Kaelzar**_


	20. A Plan

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Readers! In this chapter, it's going to be a short filler on what happened to Zoyr and going to open up a plot for the Tournament. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Kaelzar**

**Chapter 16: A Plan**

After hearing the urgent news about his son, Zoyr, Lord Euro Azumn immediately rushed home to his side and to find out what truly happened.

Bursting through the front doors of his manor, Lord Auro immediately flew up his stairs, taking a right and sprinting down the hall towards Zoyr's room skidding to a halt in front of his door.

Throwing open the ornate and intricately design stone doors of Zoy'rs room, Lord Euro took a step inside, but froze in shock at the sight of his son laying in his bed covered in blood and coughing weakly.

Zoyr was lying in his bed struggling to breathe after Kazok put his sword between Zoyr's ribs and nearly killed him. The young man was in so much pain and gripped the sheets of his bed tightly, as the local healer worked on closing the wound and stitching it up.

Swallowing hard, Lord Euro grabbed a stool next to the and went to sit at his son's side and gripping his hand gently after sitting down on the stool, he looked at his son with great fear and a sense of helplessness. Before he could address the healer however;

"Zoyr got very lucky today and I managed to keep out infection and close the wound successfully, my lord", Via the old healer muttered towards Lord Euro without looking at him.

"So then he'll survive and still be able to compete in the tournament?", Lord Euro asked the old healer concerned and sense of hope returning to him.

"Yes, yes the boy will still be able to compete, but not until he has fully recovered and regained his strength back from this vicious wound", Via replied sarcastically, turning her ancient face to lock eyes with Lord Euro.

"Watch your tongue woman, before I have it removed", Lord Euro growled venomously.

"Is he conscious enough to hear us and tell us what exactly happened?"

Returning to Zoyr and rolling her eyes at Lord Euro's pathetic attempt of a threat, Via put a phial of smelling salts under Zoyr's nose to wake him up, who in turn snorted n woke up with a start.

"Now he is and remember to make sure he takes his medicine and keeps the wound clean, or I'll have to come back and do surgery to cut away any infection", Via spat drly as she stood up and took two bottles out of her medicine bag and roughly shoved into Lord Euro's hands, before leaving.

As soon as the door behind them closed, Lord Euro returned his attention back to Zoyr who was holding the middle of his chest and watching his father with immense pain clearly in his eyes inflicted from his wound.

"Ah my precious boy! I'm so glad you're awake and still alive", Lord Euro beamed happily at the sight of his son watching him, and then he got serious.

"Now tell me who the hell did this to you so I can have the insect exterminated for this insult", Lord Euro growled in deep voice with hate apparent in his tone.

"This is something I shall handle on my own father", Zoyr replied weakly as he tried to squeeze his father's hand when another fit of coughing took him.

"Alright son. Whatever you need, let me know", Lord Eurp said softly before standing up to leave his son to get some rest.

As he walked to the bedroom door and gripped the handle, he turned for one more look towards his son whom was looking out his bedroom window with the moonlight shining on his sweat drenched face and chest.

"_You're going to pay for what you did to me, you orphan scum!", _Zoyr thought quietly to himself as he felt his anger begin to bubble inside him as he remembered the fight with Kazok.

"_Next time, it will be a very different outcome, and Talina will learn her damn place and be my wife!"_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Readers!**

**As you can see, we haven't seen the last of young Zoyr just yet! Will he get revenge on our hero, Kazok for nearly killing him? Or will he finally learn a lesson from his failures? Who knows! Stay tuned for more everyone, littlepatriot and I got more coming your as soon as we can!**

**Kaelzar**


	21. Remembering the Tournament

**Chapter 17 - Remembering the Tournament and Gildan**

The time flew by quickly as the Council of Grue got everything ready for the placement rounds of the tournament. Lord Dryxo being one of the main sponsors for this not only dreaded the tournament, but was also very excited for the young men and women that would be competing in it. The Academy Masters also worked diligently to make sure they had all the preparations they needed for judging the tournament fairly and accurately.

He watched Talina and Kazok with their friends training in the family sparring room, while smoking on his pipe and admiring the youth and skill of these young warriors. Kazok was sparring with the giant Cobalt, using heavy wooden swords reenforced with a iron rod at their cores to help add power to the blows. Sirion was sparring with Talina and teaching her a few different magical techniques and how to use a glaive properly in combat.

Kaida walked into the room carrying a large tray full of snacks and beverages for everyo to enjoy a nice hot fulfilling lunch.

"Alright everyone. Time for so lunch so come and get it before it gets cold!", Kaida called out loudly so the young teenagers could hear her over their mock combat.

Turning to her voice all young warriors looked in her direction jogged over to her happily for some food and drink.

"Oh wow! This smells great Lady Dryxo!", Kazok beamed happily with Talina next to him.

"'Please children. You can call me Kaida if you wish, there are no formalities that need be addressed here at the moment.", Lady Dryxo playfully teased the young group.

Everyone happily grabbed a plate and loaded them with food as Lady Dryxo passed the group cups of tea and Lord Drxyo a glass of his favorite whiskey.

"Sir. Awhile back you when you gave my the things my father left for me, you told me you had made a big mistake that you've regretted for long time.", Kazok addressed Lord Drxyo while taking a sip of hot tea.

Lady and Lord Dryxo both stiffened and their faces went blank almost immediatly which wasn't lost on the young group.

"Yes I did indeed did, didn't I?", Lord Dryxo replied to Kazok locking eyes with the young man understanding why he was asking. "I'm assuimg you wish to know what happened during the tournament with your father and I?".

"Yes sir, if it's not too much trouble, but I don't wanna stir old memories if you don't wish to speak of them", Kazok replied quickly in an apologetic tone.

"I don't mind speaking of it to you just this one time as I owe it to you, but please understand that after today I will no longer speak of this with you because yes, these are memories that should remained buried", Lord Dryxo replied with a wave of his hand and a grow in his voice as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"It was the finals and we..."

**Flashback:**

_"Welcome, citizens of Grue to the Tournament Finals!", Master Dagour's voice boomed loudly around the large sparring grounds of the Academy's lower grounds._

_"Today is the final bout of the Tournament and its winner determine whom will become our new champion, The Magna Defender!", he said proudly nearly deafend by the roar of approval from the gathered crowd and contenders from the earlier matches._

_"I am proud to introduce to you today, two of the finest young warriors to ever grace these sacred grounds!", Master Dagour once more proudly boomed into the microphone and once again himself being nearly deafened by the roar of the crowd._

_The two young warriors he spoke of stood next to him, both of whom put a armored fist into the air to acknowledge Master Dagour and the crowd. _

_The young warrior to the right of Master Dagour was tall, musclar and very handsome. He had a short well cropped military style hair cut, powerful dark gray eyes that spoke of intelligence and wisdom beyond his years, cupped by high cut cheekbones. He had a medium length nose that was still purple from an injury in his last bout that won him a seat in the finals and his face was outlined by large fine cut but powerful jawline. He wore a form-fitting but pleasant-looking dark leather armor with a large sword strapped to his back and wore a single, but large red sash tied around his waist._

_The second warrior to the left of Master Dagour was just as handsome as the warrior in the red sash and could almost pass for his younger twin. His dark emerald eyes spoke the power of his youth and sparkled with eagerness. His long ebony hair was tied back by a single dark piece of leather and he sported a well groomed but short beard with a single scar that cut through his beard and into his lower left jawline. He too wore a dark leather armor that was form-fitting but pleasent on the eyes and he wore a large but single yellow sash around his waist and held fast in his right hand a hand-and-a-half sword still in its scabbard._

_"The young warrior in the red sash standing at 6'6", wielding a hand-and-a-half sword, Lord Gildan de Valen!". After hearing his name called, the young man took a step forward, removed his sword from his back and thrust it high into the sky with a deep and mighty war cry that was returned in kind by the excited crowd._

_"The young warrior in the yellow sash standing at 6'5", also wielding a hand-and-a-half sword, Lord Vraxx Dryxo!". After his name called as well, the young man took a step foward and thrusted his fist into the air as well still clenching his sword and also bellowed his war cry that too was returned in kind by the excited crowd._

_Raising his hands to quiet down the crowd so he could go on with the tournament, Dagour continued..._

_"Both of these fine young warriors have fought hard to make it to the finals of the tournament for the honor of being trained as the next, Magna Defender!", Dagour smiled to himself as the crowd erupted in roar of cheers of approval and excitment._

_"These two warriors were trained personally by the great Smith, Master Tyros himself!"._

_"Now it is time for both young warries to make their way down the steps and into the final arena for the greatest fight of their young lives", Dagour said proudly while gently giving both young men a small push._

_Both young warriors grabbed their helmets sitting on a pedestal next to the stairs as they slowly descended towards their destiny. In this final moment, one of the young warriors would achieve victory and claim be entered into the elite training of the Academy of Grue to earn the title and powers of the, Magna Defender. While both young men, slowly descended the stairs, they each in turn donned their helms and did a final check of their bracers and gauntlets to make sure they were fully protected. As the young men did this, they also were lost in thought, playing the entire fight out in their minds thinking up strategies to beat their rival. _

_The tournament fell deathly quiet as both warriors finally reached their readying positions and drew their blades, preparing to finally see who was the better of the two childhood friend and rivals. With the hot sun beating on their armored heads from high above, the young warriors began to circle one another as they slowly closed in and their breathing became focused and quick. Flying high above the arena a hawk let loose a cry which for the young warriors signaled them to start their fight and in response they quickly closed the gap between one another._

_Gildan swung his sword hard from the left, his sword meeting the flat-side of Vraxx's sword which he then used to his advantage, quickly pushing his sword down the length of Vraxx's sword locking hilts and driving a knee into his friends stomach. Being caught off guard by the blow, Vraxx quickly spun his sword in a wide arc as he pushed off from Gildan only for it to be masterfully deflected with the flat-side of Gildan's sword sending a shower of sparks to the ground._

_After backing off a safe distance, Vraxx gingerly touched his stomach which still stung from Gildans armored knee and he couldn't help but let out a smile hidden behind his helm. Gildan himself cocked his head to the left as if wondering what Vraxx was doing and before Vraxx could regain his senses too quickly, Gildan launched another heavy attack on his friend. Seeing the attack coming, Vraxx charged his friend and slid on one leg under Gildan's wide swung arc and towards the young warrior catching him off-guard with the tactic and just barely clipping clipping Gildan's ribs biting into his armor enough to tell where the blow landed. As soon his old friend slid barely past him and being hit in the ribs, Gildan quickly spun around with a round-house kick which he caught Vraxx in the back with sending him flying further into the dirt and making him lose his helmet._

_Taking off his own helmet, Gildan tossed the cumbersome piece of equipment aside and stood his ground as he allowed Vraxx to climb back to his feet and regain his senses all the while thinking of how to end the fight quickly. Vraxx quickly shook off the attack and thought quietly to himself as he knew something was off about the fight, as if Gildan were holding back and they really were no longer equals in combat._

_"Are you seriously taking it easy on me Gildan?", Vraxx asked in a venomus tone, almost furious that his friend had been hiding his true talent for so long. "Well old friend?"._

_"Yes, Vraxx. I'm going easy on you, giving the crowd a show because I don't want to hurt you.", Gildan admitted with a sting of guilt staining his voice for deceiving his friend._

_"How long have you been hiding your true skill from me then?", Vraxx asked once more with a venomous tone, while glaring at Gildan angrily and gripping the hilt of his sword tightly._

_"A lot longer than I care to admit old friend, but please don't be angry with me.", Gildan pleaded his old friend, hoping he wouldn't be too angry._

_"THE HELL WITH YOU GILDAN! I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS! BROTHER DONT KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE SPARRING PARTNERS DAMN YOU!",Vraxx roared angrily at his old friend with his voice ringing around the arena as he charged Gildan in a red haze of fury._

_Gildan was quickly and heavily on the defensive as Vraxx unleashed a furious series of blows on him without any sign of letting up. Gildan quickly formed a plan to end the fight before Vraxx hurt one of them severly and like a viper, Gildan darted his sword in between Vraxx's defenses, hitting him hard in the hip to throw him off balance. While Vraxx stumbled back and clapping one of his armored hands over his bleeding hip, he couldnt believe how easily Gildan hit him or how quickly he managed to do it. Taking a chance to capitalize on Vraxx's now open vulnerability, Gildan gambled goading Vraxx to throw himself even more into an open attack by charging him head on._

_The crowd roared it's approval so loud the air itself felt like it could be vibrating with the energy..._

_"I'm sorry my friend, but time to end this before you do something stupid!", Gildan barked at Vraxx in a mocking tone._

_Seeing the anger flare in Vraxx's eyes and his body language turned more violent, Gildan prepared for his onslaught. Vraxx charged him immediatly bellowing his war cry and dragged his blade along the ground hard enough to send spark showering everywhere before he quickly spun bringing his sword up and over his head for heavy attack, but was caught by the flat side of Gildan's blade once more. Gildan threw all his weight into his arm and fist slamming into Vraxx's belly once more, sending spittle flying from his mouth with the connection and once more temporarily placing Vraxx a few paces from him on the defensive as he held his belly and glared at Gildan with hate._

_"Give it up, Vraxx. You have no chance of beating me if you keep charging me so recklessly", Gildan once more mocked his old once more gambling on Vraxx's temper to get the better of him._

_"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!", Vraxx roared defiantly and charged once more blinded by his anger and this time Gildan was ready for him._

_Seeing the anger once more in his eyes and hate on his tongue, Gildan knew knew his gamble worked and prepared for a new onslaught. Vraxx once more spun in a circle keeping his sword close to his body and just striking when he got close enough meeting Gildan's sword with his own. Gildan once more made their hilts kiss but was taken off guard when Vraxx drove his own knee into Gildan's belly as payback for his earlier move. Not giving Gildan the chance to recover and win the fight he charged him before he could retreat too far back and bellowing hs war cry which made his old friend look up._

_Hearing his old friend's war cry, Gildan looked up to see him charging him like a fool once more without considering the different outcomes of the charge. Shining brilliantly in the sunlight, one of the helmets caught Gildan's attention whom quickly lunged at it to kick it directly at Vraxx who was caught off guard and stumbled a few steps in order tododge the helmet flying at his face. Glaring at Gildan, Vraxx once more charge at him since he had nothing else to throw at him, but it was when Gildan charged at him at well he knew something bad was going to happen._

_As Gildan himself charged at his friend, he knew his gamble had paid off and in Vraxx's anger he was going to leave himself wide open once more, but what he had planned would catch his friend completely off guard. The two young warriors quickly covered the distance between each and Vraxx that he had the upper hand by swing his hard from the left in a wide arc, thinking that Gildan would run right into it. Much to his horror however, Gildan was counting on exactly very move and easily slid under the whisteling blade, looking up right before he launched off his knee, he saw his friends fear, but he still drove the length of his sword from his friends left hip to his right shoulde biting deep into the armor and catching flesh._

_The momentum and power behind the blow from Gildan sent Vraxx flying backwards into the dirt where his fash smashed against the hard ground and clouding his nose and throat with dust making him choke. Rolling onto his back was all Vraxx could do and lay sprawled in the dirt as Gildan stood valiantly over him and looking down at him with those pitying eyes which only added more to Vraxx's fury. The arena exploded into roars of cheers and cries of disbelief at the amazing fight that transpired between the two young warriors and members of the Academy and two young women emerged from the crowd making their way to the warriors._

_Gildan lowered a hand to his fallen friend as a kind gesture to help him back up, which Vraxx reluctantly took and stood up with Gildan's aid. Turning away from Vraxx, Gildan threw up a fist to his victory and started walking towards the Academy masters and his beloved D'hara and her friend, Kaida. Unfortunately he only made it a few steps before he saw a look of horror and shock on the faces of the appraching group who shouted and started running in his direction which alerted him to turn around quickly. A sharp and white hot searing feeling was all Gildan felt as he watched Vraxx run him through with his sword and he grasped it trying to prevent it from being pushed in further as he gasped and coughed up blood._

_Falling to his knees and still grasping Vraxx's sword that was buried in his belly, he looked up at his old friend with questioning eyes, but couldn't find the wordsto speak as he watched his friend turn his back to him and walk away._

**Authors Note -**

**What's up MD Fans! Sorry it has taken so long to get this out to you! I've had a really hard time figuring out how to write this chapter and I think it came out nicely, but there probably a few things I could have done better. Anyways! What did you all think? I hope everyone enjoyed it! - Kaelzar**


End file.
